


A Friend Like Teddy Lupin

by Between_lines



Category: Harry Potter and the Cursed Child - Thorne & Rowling
Genre: Coming Out, Decisions, Denial of Feelings, Drama, Drinking Games, F/M, Fear of loss, First Kiss, Flashbacks to fifth year, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, Harry Potter Next Generation, Hogwarts Seventh Year, Holidays, Hurt/Comfort, Internal Conflict, M/M, Party, Plans after Hogwarts, Quidditch, Rumors, School Life, Sexual Tension, Stag Night, Winter, breaking rules, drunk
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-21
Updated: 2018-05-08
Packaged: 2019-01-16 04:43:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 25,641
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12335721
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Between_lines/pseuds/Between_lines
Summary: Sometimes nothing turns out as imagined. Scorpius thought everything was going to change after their time travel during their fourth year, but he was mistaken: Years passed and they turned seventeen. It was their last year at Hogwarts but still Scorpius didn’t have the courage to tell his best friend Albus about his feelings. Everything is about to change as he meets Teddy Lupin.





	1. Teddy's Stag Night

Sometimes nothing turns out as imagined. Scorpius thought everything was going to change after their time travel during their fourth year, but he was mistaken. Albus and he were still the weirdest Slytherins and mostly ignored by their classmates. Albus still didn’t like Rose very much and it turned out Scorpius did neither – at least not in the way he thought he liked her during his fourth year. Scorpius figured out he actually liked Albus the way he was supposed to like Rose. As soon as he realized and admitted his feelings to himself he thought it was much better keeping it a secret, because Albus got desperate about having a girlfriend. He was only talking about that one topic and nothing else seemed to count. Years passed and they turned seventeen. It was their last year at Hogwarts and still Scorpius didn’t have the courage to confess his feelings to his best friend or anyone else. He decided to concentrate on studying. This was only making sense because their last year was even worse than OWL’s year. He was convinced, it was best that everything stayed as it was.

It was shortly before winter break. Albus entered the Slytherin common room. Scorpius laid on the couch, reading as usual. Albus took off his scarf. “You know that girl Hannah? Do you think she noticed me?” Scorpius rolled his eyes behind his book. “Who?” “That blonde Ravenclaw girl from the fifth year.” Albus said as if Scorpius was supposed to know. “Sure.” He replied emotionless and continued reading. He was so sick of that endless dating topic, but he didn’t want to argue with Albus. “Anything wrong?” Albus noticed that Scorpius wasn’t acting as usual. Scorpius sat up. “Could you just stop asking me about your girls stuff. I really need to finish that book and write that essay for McGonagall. Are you already done with the paperwork?” Albus took a deep breath. “We’ve the whole holidays to finish that, remember?” Scorpius looked serious. “Scorp, you’re never having fun. Paperwork and books aren’t everything.” He handed over a letter to his friend as if this was the answer to everything. Scorpius read it silently. 

_“Dear little brother,_  
_Teddy’s wedding is in January as you hopefully recall. You’re invited to his stag night. Louis organized everything. Of course, men only. We’ll meet 3rd January at 8 pm in Teddy’s flat in London. And Albus: be in good mood!_  
_– Your favorite brother in the world - James”_

Scorpius looked up questioning. Albus smiled. “I put you on the list. No complaining! You defiantly need some fun and you know I’m right.” “Well, but I don’t even know Teddy Lupin. I don’t think he wants me to join his stag night.” Edward Remus Lupin, called Teddy was a legend at Hogwarts. He finished school one year before Albus and Scorpius began to attend the school and the list of things he apparently did during his school time was even longer than Harry’s list. At least these were the rumors that appeared after he finished. Albus took a deep breath. “Life is not happening in you books. Everyone said it’s fine that I’ll bring you. Come on, write you dad.” He gave him a feather, ink, and a piece of parchment. Albus looked at his best friend with a piercing glance. “And Scorp, when was the last time we did something together that had nothing to do with studying?!” _‘Albus was right.’_ Immediately thousand thought were running through his head. _‘Maybe there were going to be an opportunity to tell Albus his feelings. It was probably easier if they both were drunk.’_ Albus brought him back to reality. “Scorp?” “Emmm… yes. I’m joining you.” He smiled. 

Christmas Holidays came and the more Scorpius thought about the stag night the more nervous he got. Albus send a letter with the address. It was in the middle of London. Draco was having a business meeting so Scorpius had to get to London by himself. He got dressed. He was supposed to wear Muggle cloth so that they could go out without catching too much attention if that was even possible. He wore tight black pants, sneakers, and a really expensive grey pullover. He used Floo Powder and got out a chimney some streets away from the street where he met Albus and James. On his way he passed a Muggle book store. He couldn’t resist and entered. He had never been outside the Magical London but he decided he liked the Muggle part of it as well. After a while he forgot about time. Albus entered the book store. “Here you are. I knew it!” Scorpius turned around. Albus pulled him into a tight hug. “You know what time it is? I was worried anything happened!” Scorpius first just stood there. He realized that Albus was truly worried. He hugged him as well. “Sorry.” He almost whispered. Albus pulled away after their hug lasted way too long. He looked at Scorpius. He had only see him dressed like that a few times. “What is it?” Scorpius asked unsure what that expression on Albus’ face meant. “Ehh… You look good.” He said shortly and turned around. Scorpius blushed and quickly looked down. Albus didn’t seem to notice. “Come on. We’re already late.” 

They walked down the street and reached a house. “Teddy lives at the third floor.” James explained. The door opened and a boy with blue hair stood in front of them. He was good looking and Scorpius blushed. Fortunately, he was standing behind Albus and James. “Hi I’m Teddy.” He reached out a hand to Scorpius. “Hi, I’m Scorpius. Thanks for the invitation.” He said shyly. They entered his flat. “This is my best friend Louis.” He pointed to a guy that was obviously a Weasley. “He organized everything. He’s Victoire’s brother. That’s Fred, Hugo and the twins are Lorcan and Lysander.” Teddy introduced everyone. Louis was giving everyone a glass filled with a dark liquid. “Teddy, you’re my best friend and I swear you’ll never forget that night.” Everyone drank up. Teddy’s hair shortly changed to violet and then back to blue. “First we’ll get something to eat.” Louise instructed. “You godfather Harry got us a table at the best dragon restaurant in London. We’re all invited.” He grinned. 

Scorpius was nervous because there were so many new people around. Within the restaurant, he sat down beside Albus and Teddy sat on his other side. They ordered. “Scorpius, don’t you like it here?” Teddy suddenly asked. Scorpius looked up. “No, it’s awesome. It’s just… Albus thought it would be a good idea to bring me, but I actually don’t go out that much.” He felt uncomfortable. “Albus told me a lot about you. He told me that you avoid parties and people. Don’t worry, you’re at the right place here with us.” He puts an arm around him. “You’ll see. We’re all going to have a lot of fun, but I’m a bit scared what Louis planed.” Scorpius heart beat much quicker by the unexpected touch. “What else did Albus tell you about me?!” Meanwhile Albus was caught up in a conversation with Fred, so he didn’t notice Scorpius asking about him. “Well, you love books and you want to become a librarian, you take school seriously. You’re his best friend and he won’t survive Hogwarts without you. That’s basically it.” “Wow. My life summed up in two sentences.” Scorpius sighed sarcastically. Teddy laughed. Scorpius was more relaxed talking to Teddy and they had some small talk. Teddy was 25 and worked as Junior Auror in Harry’s department. He told some stories about catching criminals and Death Eaters. His hair changed whenever his mood changed. Scorpius had never met anyone who caught his interest beside Albus. Of course, he knew Teddy was about to marry Victoire but he was fascinated by the fact that he was actually able to be attracted to someone else. 

They continued their walk through some bars. They ended in a small Muggle bar. “It’s easier to get drinks for you here, Louis addressed the younger ones. And then they drank. Shots. Beer. Cocktail. Another shot. Scorpius went to the barkeeper to get another drink. “How about a break?” Teddy appeared next to him. “I can take one more.” Scorpius smirked. Although everything moved around him he decided he couldn’t say no to one more drink. He tripped and almost fell but Teddy reacted much quicker and caught him. Scorpius heart stopped but quickly started to beat again, pounding in his ears. “How about we go outside for a moment and get some fresh air?” Teddy proposed. He linked arms with Scorpius and they made their way through the crowd. Teddy lit a cigarette. Scorpius sat on the ground. “Do you have fun?” Lupin asked. Scorpius grinned. “Oh yes.” “You know, I think there is a girl in there that would like to talk to you. She stared at you the whole time. She’s really cute.” “Not interested. Thanks.” Scorpius said by the way. Meanwhile the others came outside as well. Albus kneed down and laughed. “You’re so drunk, Scorp.” He hugged him. “You’re my best friend, you know that?” He said even more drunk. “I missed you so much.” Scorpius enjoyed having Albus close to him, but even now he couldn’t imagine telling Albus he was gay or that he was in love with him. “We’ll go back to Ted’s flat. I’ve some more drinks there and then Teddy decides where to head next.” Louis called out. 

Back in the flat James proposed a drinking game. “All right. First Ted and Louis will answer questions about their friendship. How good do you know your best friend?” He talked like a show master. Everyone laughed. Fred and Hugo were next. Albus and Scorpius were the last ones. No one could even stand straight anymore. First, they needed to answer some easy questions about each other but soon it turned out that Scorpius needed to get rid of the anger that Albus caused with his dating topic. “Albus, what do you think Scorpius finds most annoying about you?” Albus thought for a moment. “Me being charming?” He smiled drunk. Now everyone stared at Scorpius. “No, I hate when you talk about girls. You’d take any girl just to say you have a girlfriend. And I hate it that you are so self-pity when you are rejected and you’re selfish. You’d always choose a date over time with me.” Scorpius replied annoyed. Albus wasn’t happy about Scorpius serious answer. James could read his brother’s mind and quickly continued the game. After some more questions Lorcan took over: “Albus, do you think Scorpius likes boys or girls?” Lorcan smirked. Teddy went over and took him aside. “You can’t ask that.” He looked at him meaningful. “Too late.” He laughed. “Girls, of course. What a silly question.” Albus said convinced. Scorpius heart stopped. _‘It’s just a game. I can lie.’_ He thought. Albus turned around and looked him into the eye. “Scorp, answer already.” Scorpius swallowed hard. Everyone stared at him and silence filled the room. Scorpius got up and made some steps back. “You don’t have to answer.” Teddy said calming. “No answer, is an answer!” Lorcan laughed. Teddy hit him on his shoulder. “Stop it already you idiot.” “Scorp, will you please just tell them you like girls?!” Albus couldn’t understand why he wouldn’t say it aloud. “I…” _‘I must lie. Just lie.’_ Scorpius tried to convince his mouth to do what his mind told him. “I don’t like girls… not that way. I like boys.” This couldn’t have gone worse. Scorpius looked down ashamed “So, you’re gay.” Lorcan summed it up as if the others needed an explanation. “It’s enough!” James and Teddy shouted almost together. Lorcan didn’t see what he could have done wrong. “Wasn’t that obvious?” His brother Lysander pressed a hand on his forehead. “Can’t believe we’re related.” “Better you leave now.” Louis said clearly. Albus stood there rooted to the ground, as the others discussed. _‘Why was no one surprised? Why was it obvious for Lorcan? He just met him today.’_ He was totally puzzled. Meanwhile the twins left. “Shut up and go.” Lysander pushed his brother out of the door. “Sorry guys.” He said apologizing for his twin. 

Scorpius couldn’t read Albus’ mind. “Come on, sit down.” Teddy put an arm around Scorpius and gave him a glass of water. “You sure didn’t want to come out that way.” Scorpius didn’t say a word. “You know, we’re totally fine with it. You don’t have to feel bad.” James said. Louis agreed. Scorpius looked up and smiled sadly. He looked over to Albus who still didn’t seem to understand one word. He didn’t move. “Albus? Don’t you want to say anything?” James made a gesture like he expected something from his brother. “Would you like to talk alone?” Teddy asked. Scorpius looked at Albus. “Why would we want to talk alone? Scorpius isn’t obviously making a difference between us. Well we’re just friends for almost seven years and you met them today but why should you tell me that you’re gay?” “Albus!” James started but his brother interrupted him. “I can’t believe that you didn’t tell me. I thought we were friends, but I seem to be mistaken.” Albus got up in rage and took his jacket. Scorpius eyes filled with tears. Albus slammed the door behind him as he left. “James, you, Hugo and Fred should probably go and search for him. He’s drunk and it just started to snow.” James nodded and they left together. 

Teddy looked at Scorpius. “Louis, could you please prepare the bed?” Teddy asked. “I’m sorry I crashed your stag night.” Scorpius said trying to hold back his tears. “Scorpius, you’re a great boy. I am sorry this idiot made you think you have to come out in front of everyone. Don’t worry everything will be all right. Albus just wasn’t prepared for that. He’s still your best friend.” As he said that, Scorpius couldn’t hold back he leaned into the hug and cried. It took some time until he calmed down. “You should get some rest. You can sleep in my bed. Louis made it for you.” Teddy said kindly. Scorpius thankfully laid down. He was too tired to think about what happened or how he was supposed to continue with his life. He probably needed to tell his father as soon as he came home. He didn’t want to imagine this conversation. He wished that Albus at least supported him but he was too selfish to think about his feelings for once. He was just angry Scorpius didn’t tell him first. Albus had no idea how he actually felt. He didn’t even let him explain his point of view. Right now Scorpius didn’t want to see or hear anything from his best friend. He closed his eyes and soon fell asleep.

“Albus?!” James shouted. He sighed. “We’ll never find him. We’re searching for hours.” “Well, we have to find him, James. He can’t go anywhere to warm up.” Fred replied worried. Meanwhile huge white snowflakes were covering the streets of London. “We should part.” Hugo proposed. James ran along the dark streets. After some time, he stood in front of a park. The black gate was closed. “Alohomora!” He said and slightly swung his wand. It opened loudly.

Meanwhile Albus was sitting under an old tree, so that the snowflakes couldn’t reach him. He leaned against a cold stone wall. He had no idea how long he sat there. He couldn’t even feel the cold anymore. He guessed that was a bad sign. Tears streamed down his face. _‘Stop crying!’_ He instructed to himself but his body didn’t seem to listen. He wanted to take another swallow of the high percentage liquid as he noticed that it was already empty. First, he was just angry that his best friend didn’t tell him that he was gay. How long did he know without telling him? But as he sat there in the snow, drinking, he started to think about the actual reason he was angry. He never wanted to think about that. Not one second. He didn’t allow these thoughts about Scorpius. He remembered a time when he thought there was a tension between them shortly after time traveling. At that time, he forced himself to think about anything else, because his thoughts were ridiculous. So he did. He dated some girls and focused on just them. It worked. He almost erased his confusing thoughts about Scorpius… at least until now. But now that Scorpius came out, he was forced to reflect his own feelings. Everything he buried deeply inside came to the surface. He simply couldn’t stop crying. Of course, he was angry about himself but couldn’t admit it, so he blamed Scorpius - that was defiantly easier.

He heard a voice calling out his name in panic. “Albus?!” He tried to move but his whole body ached. He realized that the snow soaked his cloth. He made some steps but fell to the ground. James ran over finding his younger brother crying on the ground, not able to move. He pulled him into a hug. Albus and James never got along well but Albus wasn’t able to argue with him right now so he accepted that James took the part of the caring brother tonight and leaned into his hug. “We need to get you into Ted’s warm apartment. Did you sit here all the time?” Albus first didn’t react. “No apparating!” Albus sobbed. He felt sick already from all the alcohol he drank. “Then we have to go by feet.” James pulled him up. This was a bad idea. Albus immediately fell on the ground. “I can’t walk.” It was all too much to take for Albus. James had no idea how to manage to get him home without using magic. “Fine.” James said after a while. He took off his jacket and made Albus wear it, then he carried him on his back, the whole way - home to Teddy’s flat.  


After a while - it felt like an eternity - they reached the house. Everyone already waited there. James laid Albus down on the couch. As Albus warmed up his body was aching even worse. He started to shake. He couldn’t remember when he ever felt that awful. Teddy collected some blankets and lit a fire in the chimney. “He defiantly caught a cold.” James said, angry about himself that he didn’t find him earlier. “…and on top he’ll have the worst hangover tomorrow.” Louis added. “I’ll stay with him.” James said serious. The others said goodbye and left. Teddy sat down beside James in front of the couch. “That’s not your fault, you know that, right?” James looked down. “Mom will kill me. Look at him. He sat there for hours in the snow. I’ve never seen him depressed like that before. I really am worried about him. He wasn’t himself. I couldn’t calm him down.” James was desperate. “But why? I mean why is he acting like that?” James looked up at Teddy. “What do you mean? I think it’s because of Scorpius’ coming out – because he didn’t tell him before - when they were alone.” “I don’t think so. I mean your dad raised you to be tolerant, but Albus was pretty angry. I think it’s because _Scorpius_ is gay.” James said nothing. He understood was Teddy implied.  


Albus woke up in the middle of the night. He felt sick and his head felt twice its size. He straightly ran to the bathroom and threw up. James came over with a glass of water. Scorpius woke by the noise and got up as well. He waited in front of the bathroom door so that no one could see him. After a while, Albus leaned against the wall. “It’s all his fault.” “Who’s?” James asked surprised. “Scorpius, of course. I should have never brought him with me.” “Why? Because he came out? You really should do better as his best friend.” James said reproachful. “Are you on his side?” Albus asked shocked. “Albus, there is no side. You should get some rest. You’re not in the state to discuss things like that.” James said angry. “I hate him!” Albus suddenly said. Scorpius made some steps back. He heard enough. He was deeply hurt but didn’t want neither James nor Albus to know that he heard their conversation. James first didn’t know what to say. He shook his head. “He’s your best friend. Nothing changes that. He’s always there for you and he always was, especially in school when you had no one else who wanted to be friends with you.” “Shut up. You know nothing, James!” Albus shouted. “Fine.” James turned around. “You’ll soon have no one left.” He slammed the door behind him.

The next morning Scorpius woke up feeling miserably - not only because of his hangover also because Albus words were still echoing in his head. Next to his bed, he found a glass with an orange liquid and a towel. He drank up but decided to leave before Albus woke up so he didn’t have to talk to him. He quietly left his room and grabbed his jacket. “Good morning.” Teddy caught him, a cup of coffee in his hand. “Morning.” Scorpius took his jacket. “Thanks for letting me stay tonight. I should better leave.” Scorpius said ashamed. “Did you drink my special hangover cocktail?” Teddy smirked. Scorpius nodded. “It’ll soon reveal its effect. How about you take a shower and we’ll have breakfast together?” “I would like that but honestly I don’t want to see Albus.” “Belief me, he won’t wake up till noon.” Teddy made a move with his head, signalizing he should stay. Scorpius smiled. He hesitated but took off his jacket again.

After showering he did feel better. James and Teddy waited at the breakfast table. “What do you like to drink?” Teddy asked. “Tea please.” They ate breakfast and talked about some news that were written in the Daily Prophet. James looked over to Albus who was still sleeping on the couch. “I’ve no idea how to get him home.” James sighed. “I think I should go.” Scorpius got up. “Thank you for everything.” Teddy got up as well. “Are you going to tell your family?” He asked while Scorpius put on his scarf. “I don’t have family. It’s just my dad.” He paused. “We don’t get along too well.” He looked down. “You should tell him. It’s better he hears it from you.” Teddy hugged Scorpius as goodbye. “Listen, if you don’t know where to go, you can always stay here.” Scorpius smiled. “Thank you.” He stepped out to the streets of London.


	2. Hide

Teddy and Victoire sat together at the dinner table. Stag Night was some days ago. Suddenly there was a soft knock at the door.  
“Have you invited anyone tonight?” Victoire asked.  
Teddy shook his head and went over to the door. To his surprise, it was Scorpius.  
“Hi, I know you’re going to marry soon, but you said I could come here if … well if anything happens and I couldn’t think of another place to go. I know it’s not the right time…” He paused, realizing that he was talking way too fast to probably understand one word. “Sorry, that was a bad idea. I should go.” Scorpius now felt really stupid and was about to turn around as Teddy called after him. “Scorpius, wait. I meant what I said. Of course, you can stay here. Please come in.”  
Scorpius stopped and went back to the door. “Thanks.” He almost whispered and entered gladly.  
“Who’s there, Teddy?” Victoire came to the door.  
“That’s Scorpius. I told you about him. He doesn’t know where to stay.”  
Victoire smiled kindly. “Hello, I’m Victoire. Nice to meet you. We’re having dinner. You can join us…” Suddenly she noticed that Scorpius’ eye was colored darkly blue and wound covered his check. “Oh, you’re hurt.” She said shocked. “I’ll get you some ice.” She left to the kitchen.  
“Let me see.” Teddy said shocked as well. He reached out his hand to examine Scorpius’ wound but he turned his head away. “Scorp, what happened?” He asked concerned.  
Scorpius wanted to tell him, but he couldn’t. Tears streamed down his face. Teddy went over and hugged him. Meanwhile Victoire came back with a small package of ice. She looked concerned at her fiancé. She went over and placed a hand on Scorpius’ shoulder. “Everything will be ok.”  
After some time, they went over to the Livingroom.  
“Can I please look at your wound?” Teddy asked. Scorpius nodded. He carefully touched his cheek. “I don’t think it needs to be stitched.” He took the ice and pressed it onto the wound. Scorpius took it.  
Victoire made him a cup of tea and sat down as well. “Of course, you can stay until Hogwarts starts again.” She smiled.  
“But you’re going to marry in two days. Don’t you want to be alone?” Scorpius didn’t want to be a burden.  
Victoire laughed. “I’m going to have time alone with him my whole life.” She joked. “We’re always happy about company.” She wanted to make Scorpius feel welcomed. It worked. “I’m going to prepare the guest room.” Victoire got up and left, so that both boys could talk.  
“She is really kind.” Scorpius said. Teddy smiled warmly. “Yes, she is.” He paused. 

“May I ask what happened?”  
Scorpius looked down. “I told my dad today…” He didn’t know how to begin.  
“He never really has time. He has a lot of business going on but today he was home and I told him that I had something important to tell him. As usual he didn’t listen and I shouted at him to get his attention. I never did that before. He didn’t say anything and I did neither. After some time, he said that he didn’t have much time left and that I should already say what I wanted to tell him. But I couldn’t and he became angry and he shouted at me and under the pressure I told him that I’m gay. He first said nothing but he looked really disappointed and I don’t know … kind of angry… I mean angrier than he already was. He said, he had no time for something ridiculous like that and that I should pull myself together so that no one notices. He said, he worked hard for his reputation in society and that he wouldn’t allow me to destroy all he built up within one day.” He quickly whipped away some tears.  
“And the wound?” Teddy asked.  
“I was angry and told him that mom would have never said something like that and that I wished that she was here instead of him. You must know that we never talked about my mother since she died when I was thirteen. I had never seen my father that mad. He told me not to talk about my mother but I didn’t stop. I said something like she was too kind to be together with him and then he slapped me in the face. He never did that before. I guess I deserved that.” He pressed the ice harder against his face and looked at the opposite site.  
“Scorpius, you defiantly do not deserve that. Your father made a mistake. He was wrong. I’m sorry it turned out like that. But even if you can’t see it now, things will be better.”  
“I don’t have anything left. My father hates me. My best friend hates me, and I can’t go home.”  
“Well, you have us and besides I don’t think Albus hates you.” Teddy said calming.  
“I heard him say it. He didn’t write any letter and I don’t know what he could possibly say to justify his behavior.” Scorpius said angry.  
Teddy sighed. He looked at Victoire searching for help. He knew Scorpius’ situation looked bad and he didn’t know what to say.  
Victoire sat down beside Scorpius. “You know sometimes it has to get worse before it can get better. Teddy told me you’re pretty good in school. There is a life after Hogwarts and you’re almost finished. It’s only six months. You find a job, you move out and start a completely new life. I promise you’ll like that freedom.” She smiled.  
Scorpius looked up. ‘She was right. It couldn’t get worse, so he just had to focus on his future.’ “Thank you.” He said honestly. 

 

Meanwhile at the Potter’s house:  
It was late. The Potter’s sat together in the living room except for Albus who locked himself in his room. Suddenly there was a loud knock at the door. Harry looked up from his paper.  
“Who might that be at such a time?” Ginny asked her husband. Harry got up. James had a bad feeling and followed him.  
Harry opened. “Good evening Draco.” He said surprised. “What are you doing here?”  
James hid behind the kitchen door.  
“I have no time for that. I want to take my son home. I know he’s here.” Draco said loudly.  
“I am sorry, but he isn’t. Did anything happen?” Harry asked confused.  
“That’s none of your business, Potter. He’s always with your son, so he can only be here!” Draco said with waning patience.  
“How about you come in and I ask Albus if he knows where Scorpius might be.” Draco entered unwillingly.  
“Albus, could you please come down?” Harry called.  
Ginny came as well, looking questioning at Harry. “Draco searches his son.” He summed it up.  
Albus came down the stairs. “What is it, dad?” He asked annoyed.  
“Draco is here. He searches for Scorpius. He thinks he might be with you.” Harry explained.  
“Well he isn’t. I’ve no idea where he is, and I don’t care.”  
“Did anything happen between you two? I didn’t know you were having a fight.” Ginny asked surprised.  
“Where is he?” Draco interrupted, addressing Albus.  
“I told you already, I don’t know!”  
“How about we all calm down. Draco, Scorpius isn’t here. But if you can’t find him, I can inform the ministry to search for him.”  
Draco thought for a moment. “No. I can handle that on my own.” He turned around and left.  
James ran to the garden door to catch him before he could apperate. “Mr. Malfoy” He called after him.  
Draco stopped. “What did happen?” James asked reproachful.  
Draco looked surprised. “I don’t think I own you any explanations.”  
“I know Scorpius, at least well enough, to know that he wouldn’t run off without a good reason.”  
Draco looked serious. “Do you know where my son is?” He said even more serious.  
James didn’t know what was the right thing to do. He decided to lie. “No. I don’t know, but I am Scorpius’s friend and maybe if you tell me what happened I might have an idea.” James knew that this could be understood as provocation.  
“If something comes to your mind, you might want to inform me, Mr. Potter.” Draco said cold and vanished into the night. 

James went back into the house. Harry, Ginny and Albus were discussing in the living room.  
“I told you I don’t know anything. We’re no friends anymore and I don’t want to talk about that right now.” Albus argued.  
Harry sighed. “Fine. You can go back to your room.”  
Albus left. James ran after him before he could lock the door. “Get out of my room, James.” Albus said angry.  
“How can you be such an ignorant idiot?! You do know bloody well why Scorpius ran from home.”  
“No. I’ve no idea.” He crossed his arms in front of his chest.  
“Even you can’t be that stupid.” James rolled his eyes.  
“Fine. I can imagine why.”  
“And what are you going to do?” James asked annoyed.  
“Nothing.” Albus said definite.  
“He’s your best friend he has the hardest time in his life and you are one reason. Albus, stop being so selfish. He needs you right now.”  
Albus knew quiet well that his brother was right but he couldn’t admit it. He decided it was easier to end their friendship, than to think about his true feelings. He was convinced if he wasn’t confronted with Scorpius, he could shut out his upcoming feelings for him. “I won’t go and search for him.” He said defiant.  
James couldn’t understand his brother. He turned around. Before he closed the door, he hesitated.  
“You know, Teddy said something to me after I found you during stag night. I just couldn’t understand why you were so angry and why you got so drunk that you almost froze to death.” He stopped.  
“What do you want to tell me, James?” Albus couldn’t figure out what he was driving at.  
James turned back to Albus and closed the door behind him silently. He wanted a reaction from his brother. He didn’t want to believe that he was such a selfish person.  
“He thought that you might be in love with Scorpius but couldn’t admit it to yourself.”  
Albus froze in shock. His mouth went dry. His head was totally empty of any thought. He knew he had to deny it but couldn’t say anything. James just looked at him. He interpreted Albus’ reaction as a YES.  
He slowly went over. “Al, look, there is no reason to…” James started, but Albus interrupted him.  
“Get out of my room!”  
James didn’t move. “I understand if you don’t want to talk to me about it, but you could…”  
“I said get out of my room.” Albus couldn’t think straight. He hit his brother with his fist. James just held his arms so that Albus couldn’t reach him.  
“I just want to help you.” He almost screamed to get his brother’s attention.  
Albus struggled but soon realized the he couldn’t fight his brother. He didn’t know from where it was coming but he noticed that he was crying. ‘James found out his secret. And Teddy knew it as well.’ That was the one thing Albus never wanted to happen. He broke down. He couldn’t hold back his tears. James didn’t expect such a reaction but was glad that Albus’ anger and defiance were gone.  
He hugged him tightly. “I love you.” James never told him, but he decided his brother should know now.  
It made Albus cry even worse. He felt like he didn’t deserve being treated like that by his brother, especially after the last week. He knew if he didn’t find him at the park during stag night it probably ended much worse for him. It took forever until Albus calmed down.  
“Can we please not talk about that today? I just want to go to bed.” Albus was too exhausted to discuss anything with James.  
“Sure. I’ll just stay a little longer.” James didn’t want to leave Albus alone, so he just sat there, hugging him until he finally fell asleep.


	3. A day in London

The next morning Scorpius got up. Victoire and Teddy were having breakfast. Scorpius joined them.  
“Morning” He mumbled, thinking of last night’s events he looked at the floor.  
“Do you want to go to Diagon Alley with Teddy today?” Victoire asked. “He needs some stuff for the wedding and I think you need something to wear for our wedding as well, right?”  
“Am I invited to you wedding?” Scorpius asked perplexed.  
Teddy laughed. “Of course, you are invited.”  
Scorpius was happy but soon his mood changed. “Sorry, but I don’t have any money to buy a new outfit and all my other stuff is at home.” He said sadly.  
“We know that, but we really want you to come. That’s the main reason, we go shopping today. It’s a gift.” Victoire smiled.  
“No, you can’t do that. That’s too much.” Scorpius felt uncomfortable.  
“Our wedding will be fun and we decided you really need some fun right now.” Teddy ginned.

To Scorpius surprise he enjoyed the day with Teddy a lot. They had fun. Scorpius tried on some cloth as he heard Teddy say hello to someone. From within the shop he looked outside. There stood Mrs. Potter, Albus and Lilly.  
_‘Fuck! I can’t go out there. No, I must face him sooner or later. Don’t panic. Just don’t show any emotions to Albus.’ _Scorpius thought and stepped outside with pretended self-confidence.__  
“Scorpius?” Ginny was surprised to meet him here. “Do you know your father searches for you?” She said serious.  
“What? My father wants to see me?” Scorpius couldn’t believe that.  
The situation overstrained Scorpius. Teddy put an arm around Scorpius. “Scorpius stays with us at the moment. Long story. Right now, we’re shopping for the wedding tomorrow.” He smiled a bit nervous and his hair colored blond.  
He hoped Ginny would let them pass. But she didn’t. “Edward, may I talk to you for a moment – alone?” She asked not letting him any options.  
She pulled him away from the others, so that Albus, Scorpius and Lilly were left alone. 

____

No one said a word until Lilly broke the silence. “What’s going on with you two? And why is mom so furious?” Lilly asked curious.  
“Lilly, could you please go and look for a present.” Albus asked pretended emotionless.  
Lilly hesitated but went into the shop in front of her.  
Albus looked at Scorpius who didn’t show any emotions either. “What happened to your eye?” Albus asked as he saw Scorpius wound.  
“None of your business, Albus.” Albus didn’t expect such an answer.  
“So, you’re staying with Teddy and Victoire now?”  
“Yes.” Scorpius said shortly.  
Albus felt uncomfortable. He remembered what James told him: He didn’t have to tell Scorpius anything about his feelings for him but he needed to be a good friend. He owned him. But he didn’t know how he could talk to his best friend after what he did… so he stayed silent.  
“You know. I’ll just wait for Teddy over there.” Scorpius turned around.  
“Scorpius!” Albus called after him. It cost him quiet an effort. “Look, I am sorry… I really am.”  
Scorpius stopped but didn’t turn around. He knew Albus could never admit if he did anything wrong. He barely apologized for anything.  
“Are you at the wedding tomorrow?” Albus asked.  
“Yes. But there are 150 guests. You won’t have to talk to me.” Scorpius said sarcastic.  
“What? No, I mean maybe we could talk tomorrow.” Albus had never seen Scorpius acting like that.  
_‘What happened within the last week that he acted that different?’ ___  
“Please, Scorp.” Albus wanted to talk. Scorpius took a deep breath. He saw Albus was trying.  
“All right.” Scorpius said with some more emotions in his voice.  
Teddy came over. “You need some time to talk?” He asked both boys at the same time.  
“No, we can go.” Scorpius answered quickly, so that Albus had no chance to say anything else. They left. 

____

“I could convince Ginny that it is the best that you stay with us, but you probably can’t avoid talking to your father before Hogwarts starts again.” Teddy explained.  
Scorpius looked down. He didn’t want to talk or even think about his father.  
“What did Albus say?” Teddy sensed he didn’t want to talk about his dad.  
“He wants to talk tomorrow, and he said sorry.” Scorpius sounded unsure.  
“Well, I guess that’s a start, right?”  
“I think so.”  
“How about we get some cake. I know you love sweets.” Teddy proposed.  
“It’s your fault if I don’t fit in my wedding outfit tomorrow.” Scorpius didn’t know how Teddy did it, but he soon felt much better and he didn’t have to think about all the confrontations that were coming up. 

They entered a café. They were talking about a lot of things.  
“Scorp, may I ask you something?”  
“Sure, anything.” Scorpius said surprised.  
“Since when did you realize that you like boys?”  
Scorpius hesitated. “Since my fourth year.”  
“But why did you never tell anyone? And not even Albus?”  
Scorpius looked down and blushed hard. “Emmm…” He decided he could tell him. “You know, after Albus and I used the time traveler, I was stuck in a reality where Albus didn’t exist. I guess that opened my eyes. I fell in love with him. There was a time when I wanted to tell him, but he just talked about getting a girlfriend and I decided to keep it a secret.” Scorpius sounded sad. “I guess after his reaction at stag night it was the right decision.  
“Do you want to tell him now?”  
Scorpius poked in his cake. “I don’t know. I think it depends how our conversation turns out tomorrow. Do you think I should tell him?”  
Teddy knew, thanks to James, that Albus apparently had the same feelings but he promised not to tell Scorpius, but at least he could give him an advice.  
“I think you should tell him, otherwise you’ll always ask yourself how he would have reacted. If he says he doesn’t like you that way, you can at least move on.”  
Scorpius smiled by that answer. It didn’t sound too bad, but there was one more problem.  
“What if he ends our friendship when I confess my feelings.” This question bothered him a long time.  
“Then he would be really stupid.” Teddy said definite.


	4. The Wedding

The day of the wedding finally came. After the ceremony, everyone wished Teddy and Vicci luck and the party began. Albus were at the bar getting as many drinks as possible before he was going to meet Scorpius. He wasn’t ready. Everyone was dancing and drinking. 

After some hours, Scorpius sat at the table waiting for Albus to come over, but he didn’t seem to even remember that they wanted to talk. Suddenly a young, attractive man came over to Scorpius.  
“Excuse me. Are you Scorpius Malfoy?”  
The blonde boy looked up. “Yes.” He said surprised.  
The men reached out his hand. “My name is Victor Crockford. I am working for the biggest publisher in London and we’re always searching for young colleagues who love books. I’m a friend of Teddy’s. He told me that you would perfectly fit into our company. Is it ok, if I sit down and tell you something about my work?”  
Scorpius couldn’t believe it. “Sure.” He said euphoric.  
Albus watched the scene from further away. He hated himself for not going over earlier. ‘Who was that guy and what were they talking about?’ He couldn’t take it seeing Scorpius talking like that. So, he took another shot of Tequila, not taking his eyes from them.  
Scorpius and Victor talked about some new books they loved and hated.  
“I know you’d like to become a librarian but you’ve much more opportunities to read, rate and comment unpublished books working with us. How about an internship?”  
“That would be great. I’d love to.” Scorpius smiled.  
“Here is my business card.” He gave it to Scorpius but didn’t let go. “And if you decide not to work with us, you can write me anyway.” He smirked and let go of the card.  
Scorpius blushed but nodded shyly. “Thanks.”  
Albus was in rage. He had thousand ideas what just happened between them. 

Time passed, and Scorpius got tired of waiting. It cost him quiet an effort to go over to Albus who was intensively talking to a girl in a red dress. He ordered another drink. The barkeeper pushed the glass over to Albus but Scorpius intercepted it instead.  
“Didn’t you want to talk?! I’m waiting.” He took a mouthful of the drink.  
The girl looked confused at Albus. “I can’t talk right now. I’m talking to Sara.” He pointed at the girl in the red dress.  
Scorpius ignored her. Scorpius faced him with a killing glance. ‘How could he prefer to talk to that girl he just met seconds ago, instead of saving our friendship.’  
“What do you still want here, Scorp?!” Albus almost screamed at Scorpius but he didn’t move.  
“I thought our friendship would mean something to you.” He tried to keep calm, but it wasn’t as easy as he first thought.  
“Just leave me alone already.” Albus insisted.  
“You’re …” Scorpius could think of a thousand words he wanted to say right now. He could barely hold back his anger. “You’re not worth it.” Scorpius shook his head and turned around.  
“Sorry Sara. He’s so annoying. He’s such a drama queen. Well, I guess that’s because he’s a fag.” Albus said to the girl, so that Scorpius could hear it.  
Scorpius stopped. Anger arose within him, he turned around and punched Albus as hard as he could in the face. He pulled him down the chair and hit him several times until Albus defended himself and hit his best friend as well. Some people came over to watch. Both boys were in rage. Scoprius couldn’t believe he said something like that. He couldn’t stop and he didn’t want to stop. He ignored the people around him and took out his wand. He was on top of Albus. Albus immediately stopped to struggle.  
“Don’t!” Albus said shocked and stopped to move.  
Scorpius tightened his grip around his wand. He was ready to hurt Albus. There was pure hate in his eyes. “You’ve gone too far.” He said and tears filled his eyes.  
Suddenly he was pulled away. Teddy hugged him from behind and took the wand out of his hand. “Scorpius, calm down!”  
“Let go!” Scorpius screamed.  
“I will, if you calm down.” Scorpius had no other choice.  
James kneed down beside Albus.  
“How about you all continue what you were doing.” Victoire called out to the staring crowed.  
Scorpius got up as Teddy let go.  
He went over to Albus who was still laying on the ground. “You’re dead to me. Don’t dare to talk to me ever again.” Scorpius said with a shaky voice and wet eyes.  
He went over to the next chimney, took some Floo Powder and vanished in the green flames. 

James kneed beside Albus. “What happened?” He had an idea but hoped he was wrong.  
Harry and Ginny came running. Ginny put her hands in front of her mouth.  
“Would someone please explain what happened?” He focused James and Albus.  
“Ask Albus.” James said annoyed. He had enough of Albus’s behavior.  
“Just leave me alone. You don’t understand nothing!” Albus felt attacked.  
James stood up. He couldn’t listen to his brother any longer. He went over to that girl Sara and asked her what happened. She explained the situation. He couldn’t understand why Albus was acting like that if he actually loved Scorpius.  
James went over and slapped Albus in the face in front of his parent’s eyes.  
“James!” Ginny screamed.  
“You know, you deserved that.” James said dry, ignoring his mother.  
“Have you all lost your mind? We are going home!” Harry didn’t understand what was going on. 

 

Scorpius went through the streets of London aimless. He wanted to be somewhere else. After his walk, he decided to go back to the flat, ready to hide under a blanket forever. Teddy and Victoire were staying in a hotel for the night. As he reached the house, he saw a silhouette - someone was sitting in front of the door. Scorpius stopped abruptly. Albus?! Seriously? Albus saw him and immediately got up. Scorpius made some steps back and turned around. Running seems a good idea. He didn’t want to face Albus. Albus ran after him and reached out for his arm. He pulled him back.  
“Scorpius, please stop. I know I don’t deserve that you listen to me. I was such an idiot. No, I was worse. But please stop.” Scorpius slowed down but pulled his arm out of Albus’ grip. Scorpius couldn’t believe Albus was standing right in front of him after what just happened.  
“Can we please go somewhere to talk?” Albus begged.  
“Why did you change your mind out of sudden?” He asked bitter.  
“I guess I needed a slap in the face and you weren’t the only one who did that tonight.” Albus tried to joke.  
“Albus. Stop it already. Not everything is funny. If you’re not ready to talk seriously, I’ll go now.” Scorpius said definite.  
Albus hesitated. “I know I was the worst friend. I wanted to take it back the moment I said it. Scorp, you are my best friend and I want to do better. I hope you give me a second chance… or a third.” Albus mumbled. He wasn’t sure if Scorpius were ready to forgive him.  
Scorpius still had feelings for Albus even after he treated him like shit. “Come with me.” Scorpius went back to the flat.  
Both entered and sat down on the couch.  
Scorpius broke the silence. “Why did you do that? Why did you treat me like that? Do you really hate me because I’m gay?” Scorpius needed to know if Albus meant what he said.  
“I don’t hate you.” Albus said with a cracked voice.  
“I heard you that night. I listened to you and James and you said you hate me.”  
Albus was shocked he heard that. He looked down ashamed. “I do not hate you. I could never hate you.”  
“Why did you say it that night?”  
“I needed someone I could blame because I felt that awful. I guess it was easier to blame you.” He paused. “I’m not proud of that… of nothing I did lately.”  
“So, is it a problem for you that I like boys? Please be honest now, because if you can’t handle it, you need to tell me now. If you continue acting like that, I will quit our friendship today.”  
Scorpius was afraid of Albus answer, but he couldn’t take Albus behavior anymore. Tears filled his eyes.  
Albus hated himself for hurting Scorpius like that. He just wanted to reach out and hug him, but he knew he wasn’t entitled to do this – not after what he did. He knew it was time to cancel his own problems to not only save their friendship but also make Scorpius feel better.  
“Our friendship is very important to me. I know I didn’t act like this, but I promise, I’ll do everything to be a better friend.”  
“You didn’t answer the question, Albus. You have a problem with me being gay?” Scorpius was unsure.  
“Scorpius, listen. It has nothing to do with you. It’s just….” As he said that he realized that he was messing it up again. He pulled himself together. ‘It’s my problem – not Scorpius.’ He thought. “No, of course I don’t have a problem with you being gay.”  
“So, we’re friends again?” Scorpius asked.  
Albus smiled. “Yes.” Albus was conscious they normally hugged in such a moment, but something held him back.  
Scorpius noticed there was something weird between them. He got up. “I need a drink.” 

He went in the kitchen. He couldn’t hold back his tears but he didn’t want Albus to see he was crying. In the kitchen, he let go. He sank to the ground and tears streamed down. He couldn’t control it. He had the feeling there was something unsaid between them. An invisible barrier that slowly destroyed their close friendship.  
After a while Albus went over to the kitchen and found Scorpius sitting on the floor. He slowly went over and sat down beside him. Still he wasn’t able to allow body contact.  
After a while of silence Scorpius rested his head on Albus shoulder. Albus shivered by the unexpected touch.  
‘This was ridiculous, they were always hugging. No one else was there.’ Albus convinced himself to move his arm. He hugged him as usual.  
Scorpius was glad Albus apparently was the same person and leaned into his hug. In that moment, Scorpius thought about telling Albus his feelings but decided it would probably be too much for his friend.  
Albus felt something he never felt before. His heart was racing and for that short moment he felt like everything was just perfect. Unconsciously he hugged Scorpius tighter. He wanted to last that moment forever. As they parted after an eternity both boys blushed and looked at the opposite side.  
“What about the drink?” Albus proposed. 

Scorpius made them two drinks but soon they ended up by far more. Both were having fun as before, they were laughing about old Hogwarts stories. Albus put his arm around Scorpius and rested his forehead against Scorpius’ temple. There it was again, after all that time, there was a tension between them. Scorpius fought it. Albus suspension lowered. No one said a word. Albus breathed deeper. Scorpius didn’t move. He was hundred percent sure Albus was attracted to girls.  
‘Don’t make a wrong move. We’re friends. Just friends. Don’t destroy this friendship.’ Scorpius thought.  
Albus moved his lips to Scorpius’ cheek. Scorpius closed his eyes. Albus slowly moved his head, his lips still on his best friend’s cheek. Scoprius couldn’t move. He wanted that for such a long time but he was sure Albus was defiantly not intending to kiss him.  
“Scorp.” Albus whispered with longing in his voice.  
He made a move with his head, signalizing Scorpius to turn his head towards him. Scorpius was slightly shaking. He slowly moved his head, still his eyes closed. He stopped half way but Albus moved his head the other half of the way and softly kissed Scorpius’s lips. Now Scorpius turned his head and gave into the kiss. Albus lips were like a magnet. Albus opened his mouth and their tongues met. It felt like they both wanted that for a long time and now was the moment they finally satisfied their desire. It felt so right. It was like they were in trance. Unconsciously Scorpius rested his hand on Albus leg. They kissed more intensely and Scorpius moved his hand up the other boy’s leg. Suddenly Albus took Scorpius hand and broke the kiss.  
“Don’t.” He looked down.  
Scorpius was irritated. “Albus, I didn’t mean to…”  
“That was a mistake.” Albus interrupted him and got up. He could barely stand.  
“I need to go.” He staggered to the door.  
“Wait!! Can we please talk about what just happened?” Scorpius went after him totally confused.  
Albus straightly went down the stairs. “This meant nothing. Don’t follow me.”  
He ran out on the streets and disappeared into a small street. Scorpius thought about following him but decided to let him leave. 

It was Scorpius first kiss. He had no idea why Albus acted like he did. He called him a fag and a few hours later he kissed him. He fell onto his bed. There was a chaos in his head. His head was pounding. He was at the same time incredibly happy, angry, and deeply hurt.


	5. Father and son

Scorpius woke by a loud knock on the door. There was only one day left until Hogwarts started again. He got up. He had a hangover and felt awful. He opened half asleep, expecting it to be Louis, James or Albus but to his dismay it was his father. He didn’t show any facial expression.   
“Don’t you want to invite me in?” Draco said cold.   
Now Scorpius wished that he wasn’t alone. “I… I’m not sure if Teddy and Victoire are ok with it. They are not home.” Scorpius wasn’t able to have a conversation with his father in his state.   
“Well, that shouldn’t be a problem. Get your stuff. I’ll wait here.” Scorpius thought about closing the door and just ignoring his father’s order.   
He took a deep breath. “No! I’m staying here until tomorrow. Then I’m leaving to Hogwarts. I’ll gather my books later that day and Teddy will accompany me.” He tried to sound confident but his voice cracked. Then he slammed the door and sank down.  
Draco wasn’t used to his son acting or talking to him like that. Draco internalized that he needed to choose another way to get through to his son.   
“Scorpius, I would like to talk to you.” He said calm but strict from the opposite side the door. Scorpius didn’t answer. “How do you intend to continue all of this?” Still no answer. “There is a restaurant down the street. I’ll wait there for you.” Draco left.

Scorpius didn’t know how long he sat there until Teddy came out of the chimney. He was in a fabulous mood.   
“What are you doing down here?” He asked surprised.   
“Could you mix that hangover drink please?” Scorpius said desperate.   
Then he told him what happened last night at the wedding, that Albus kissed him and that his father waited for him to come to talk.   
Teddy laughed. “Your life is definitely not boring.” Then he got serious again. “Take a shower and then we’ll talk to your father. I mean how do you survive Hogwarts without your book?”   
Scorpius smiled and Teddy hugged him. 

As they went down the street Teddy noticed that Scorpius was really nervous.   
He put his arm around him. “Everything is going to be fine.”   
Both entered the restaurant and found Draco sitting at a table in a dark corner. Teddy still had his arm around the blonde boy.   
Teddy reached out his hand. “Hello Mr. Malfoy, I’m Teddy Lupin, nice to meet you.”   
Draco seemed to remember something by the name Lupin.   
“I’d like to talk to my son - alone - Mr. Lupin.” He said cold.   
Teddy now got serious. “I’m not gonna leave him alone. You either agree to a talk with the both of us or we’ll leave again. Scorpius can stay as long as he wants after he finished Hogwarts.” He said certain.   
Scorpius heart skipped. Draco wasn’t happy but nodded. They sat down. Scorpius felt sick. No one said anything until Teddy broke the silence.   
“Mr. Malfoy, Scorpius got a job offer. A huge publisher in London is interested in him.”   
Draco turned to Scorpius. “Is that true?”   
Scorpius just nodded. He felt uncomfortable.   
“Do you want to work there?” He asked.   
“Yes, I really would love to.” Now Scorpius told him everything about the work and the internship.   
“It was Teddy who made it possible.”   
Scorpius faced Teddy. “I didn’t even thank you for that. I really am thankful.”   
Teddy rested his hand on his shoulder. “You’re welcome. I’m happy you’ll take the internship.”   
Draco cleared his throat. “Who are you Mr. Lupin?”   
Teddy didn’t understand. “Well I’m working as Junior Auror…”   
“That’s not what I meant.” It wasn’t easy for Draco to ask but he knew that topic was the reason he was here. “Are you two…”   
They both sill didn’t get what he was driving at.   
“Are you my son’s … boyfriend?”   
Scorpius blushed hard. “No dad.” He said quietly.   
Teddy laughed. “No, I am not, but if I weren’t married I would definitely consider him as boyfriend.”   
Scorpius partly touched and confused by that statement. His face was totally red.   
“Mr. Malfoy, I mean it. You have a great son. Everyone likes him. He’s intelligent and kind. I am his friend and I want that he is treated well.” He said now dead serious. Scorpius hadn’t seen Teddy talking like that before, he was mostly relaxed, funny and unburdened but now he could imagine how he acted as Auror.   
“Are you sure you aren’t together?” Draco asked sarcastically.   
“He doesn’t deserve to be hurt.” Teddy added, ignoring Draco’s comment. He couldn’t read Draco’s mind.   
Draco looked at his son. “I am truly sorry I hurt you. I cannot make up for that, but I want to apologize and I hope that you can forgive me. This will never happen again. I promise you.” He was honest and full of regret.   
Scorpius had never heard anything comparable from his father. He tried to smile. “Of course, I forgive you, dad.” Tears filled his eyes but he didn’t want to cry in front of his father.   
“Dad, do you hate me?” Scorpius suddenly asked.   
Draco looked at him. Fist he said nothing. “Scorpius, I don’t hate you. I could never hate you.”   
“But dad, I can’t hide my feelings. You said I’ll destroy everything you’ve built up if I come out. That’s a part of me. I can’t change that even if I tried.” Scorpius talked really quickly.   
“Scorpius.” Draco said calming. “I was wrong. I am sorry I made you feel like you couldn’t be yourself. I needed some time to proceed what you told me. And I think I hadn’t much time for you in the last years at all. How about we meet in Hogsmeade at the weekends? I really would like to get to know about your life. Would that be ok for you?” Scorpius wasn’t sure this was really happening.   
“Sure.” He smiled.  
Draco took a deep breath. “There is something else: Mr. Lupin have you talked to your grandmother lately?” Now Teddy looked confused.   
“How do you know my grandmother?”   
“Does she know my son stays with you?” Teddy slightly shook his head.   
Now Draco turned to Scoprius. “How do you actually know Mr. Lupin?”   
Scorpius explained how he met Teddy.   
“Why are you asking all these questions Mr. Malfoy?” Teddy asked.   
Draco’s expression was unreadable. “I don’t talk much about this topic these days and I know you grandma does neither… but know that things turn out like that I should probably tell you…”   
“Tell us what dad?” Scorpius didn’t know what to expect.   
“You know family relations were never that important to me, especially not after the war. That’s the reason we don’t have any contact to our family. Your grandmother, Mr. Lupin, was cast out this family because she married a Muggle-born wizard as far as I know. She broke with all of this long ago. But she is my mother’s sister.”   
Scorpius mouth fell open. Teddy was as shocked as Scoprius.   
“So, you didn’t know…” was all Draco added.   
Silence filled the room.   
As Teddy thought about it, he couldn’t do anything but smile at Scorpius. “I guess we are family then.” 

Meanwhile at the Potter House:  
“I can’t hide your idiot actions from mom and dad any longer. You’re drunk every weekend. You don’t drink for fun like we do, you drink because you don’t want to face your problems. You just ran away without telling even me. I would have found an excuse but you prefer to argue with dad. Life doesn’t have to be that difficult!” James screamed.   
“James stop.” Albus held his head. He just came home. It was early in the morning.   
“No, I am not stopping. Tomorrow you’re gone and that’s the last time I see you. So, listen.” He sat down beside him. “Why don’t you just admit you love Scorpius?”  
Albus didn’t say anything.   
“You could be happy. It could be so easy. Why don’t you just admit to love Scorpius?” He repeated.   
“I can’t.”   
“Why Albus?” He shook him.   
“Because I am already weird, and I don’t fit in – not in this family – not in school! I just want to be normal.” Albus let it all out.   
Everything that bothered him came to the surface. James let go.   
“So, that’s it.” Everything made sense to him now. It was so simple to James but as he thought about it he might have participated in the past years that Albus felt that way.


	6. Homework

Even if both, Scorpius and Albus, weren’t ready to return to school, they had no choice. Scorpius was aiming to get that internship. He wanted to work there after Hogwarts. Albus on the other hand, had no idea what to do with his life and he had no plan how to face his best friend. Everyone was saying goodbye at gate 9 ¾. Teddy and Victoire hugged Scorpius.  
The three looked up as James waved at them.  
“Hi, ready for Hogwarts?” He asked Scorpius excited.  
“Yayhh…Couldn’t think of any better place to stay.” Scorpius rolled his eyes. “Where is your brother?”  
“Dad is still screaming at him for running away and getting drunk. Haven’t seen him that angry since your fourth year.”  
“I’ll search for free compartment before Albus finds me.” Scorpius entered the train. 

After a while of driving, the door opened. Scorpius looked up from his book.  
“Here you are.” Albus entered and sat down as if nothing happened between them.  
Scorpius was speechless.  
“I’m so not in the mood to study. Dad and I fought the whole morning, because I came home drunk. I mean I’m seventeen. Why can’t he just leave me alone?”  
Scorpius kept quiet.  
“What’s wrong with you?” Albus asked as if he had no idea.  
Scorpius swallowed. ‘What was going on? Why is he acting like nothing happened at all.’  
“Emm…. It’s because of the night of the wedding…I…”  
“Oh… that’s so embarrassing.” Albus interrupted.  
Scorpius heart stopped.  
“I just remember waiting for you in front of Teddy’s flat. We went up and talked. I apologized and I think you forgave me. And then… NOTHING. I can’t remember anything. Next thing I know, I was in my room and James shouted at me for being late.”  
Scorpius couldn’t believe it. He was sure Albus was lying. He knew him for such a long time and on top Albus was the worst liar. He looked into Albus eyes. Obviously, it made Albus feel uncomfortable. Scorpius thought of what he should do. He wanted to scream at him, telling him about how he felt about the kiss.  
“Well, nothing mentionable happened. Look, I really don’t want to talk right now. I want to finish that book.”  
Albus didn’t expect his friend reacting like that. “Did we have to read that?” Albus broke the silence ignoring Scorpius wish.  
“No. It’s for my internship. You know, there is a life after Hogwarts. Maybe you should think about that for a minute than finding sad excuses.” Scorpius said dry as provocation.  
“I have no idea what you mean. And we still have time to decide what we want to do after school.” Albus said angry.  
“Oh, yes, I forgot. No matter how awful you perform at school, your dad will sure get a job for you.” Scorpius anger took over.  
Albus first said nothing. “You know, you’ve changed a lot.”  
“Well much happened.” Scorpius didn’t know what Albus wanted to make clear.  
Scorpius continued reading and Albus stared out of the window. 

In the evening, they arrived at school. Both didn’t talk at all. McGonagall held a short speech and they started eating.  
“How many pages did you write for McGonagall?” A classmate asked, addressing everyone around.  
“Too many, it took me almost the whole holidays.” A girl sighted.  
“About 50 pages.” Scorpius answered.  
“Wow, so many? I have only written 38.” Another classmate explained.  
Albus suddenly was pale. His roommates stared at him questioning.  
“Albus? Are you ok?” Scorpius asked because no one else dared.  
“I… I have totally forgotten about it.” He felt sick.  
“How could you forget that? It was the most impotent work she gave us since the beginning of the year.” Scorpius couldn’t believe it.  
“I need to get to the library.” He stood up and almost fell.  
“Honestly? You want to finish a book and a 40-pages report in one night?” A classmate answered uncomprehending.  
Albus sat down again. He felt like he had been hit into his stomach.  
He turned to Scorpius. “Are you gonna help me?”  
Scorpius was about to kill him. “No, I am not going to help you.” He said clearly and got up in rage. “You only come to me if you need anything and if this is not the case you treat me like shit.”  
He left the Great Hall. He definitely had enough from his best friend. 

Scorpius laid awake. Everyone was already sleeping, but Albus wasn’t there. He knew Albus deserved everything McGonagall was going to do when she found out he did nothing but still Scorpius couldn’t sleep. He got up and went down into the Slytherin common room. There sat Albus in front of the couch. He was reading the book, desperatly pressing his hand on his forehead.  
Scorpius sat down beside him. “I’m helping you.”  
“Thank you.” Albus said relieved.  
Scorpius summed up the book as detailed as he could. He was perfect in things like that. Then he went over to their chimney.  
“I’m going to contact James. You won’t be able to write all these pages in six hours.” James face reached out of the flames.  
“It’s your first night. What did you do?” He asked prepared for everything.  
Scorpius explained the situation.  
“You really have forgotten THAT work for McGonagall?” He screamed at Albus.  
“Shhh!!!” both boys said at the same time.  
“Did you have to do it as well?” Albus asked impatient.  
“Yes.” James answered.  
Albus couldn’t believe he was that lucky.  
“But I’m not gonna give it to you.” James said emotionless.  
“You can’t do that. You need to help me!” Albus said angry.  
“Do you think you deserve it?” James used the situation to his advance.  
“Not now James.” Albus knew what he meant.  
“Scorpius, why are you helping him at 2 am in the morning?” James played his game.  
“Well, we’re still friends… kind of… I think.” Scorpius said tired. “Please just give it to him.” He was totally exhausted.  
“All right. Under one condition.” James smirked.  
“Everything, just give it to me already.” Albus was desperate.  
“You take Scorpius out – on a date.” Neither Albus nor Scorpius expected something like that from James. Both blushed.  
“James, I swear the next time I see you…” Albus wanted to jump right in the flames, but he’d just hurt himself.  
“…You’ll thank me. So?” James said cool.  
“All right. I still have to copy all your pages, so could you please give it to me?” Albus gave in.  
The paperwork came flying through the chimney and James vanished without saying goodbye. 

Both boys stared at each other.  
“So, you do remember that night.” Scorpius interpreted James evidence.  
Albus looked to the ground and nodded.  
“You don’t have to take me out. You can tell James you did. I won’t say anything.” He got up.  
“Scorp.” Albus started. “The thing is…I want to take you out.”  
“As a date?” Scorpius needed to know if he understood it right.  
Albus hesitated. “…Yes.”  
Scorpius couldn’t follow Albus’ emotions anymore but he couldn’t suppress a smile. “Are we going to talk about the kiss and what this is between us?” Scorpius asked.  
“I guess we should have done this much earlier.” Albus admitted.  
“All right. I guess we have a date then...” Scorpius was ready to make one last try to work things out between them. 

The next morning Albus almost fell asleep in class. He copied James work the whole night.  
McGonagall called the students by name. “Potter.”  
Scorpius hit his friend into the rips. Albus woke.  
“Potter!”  
He got up and passed his mountain of messy parchment. Professor McGonagall raised an eyebrow but accepted it. Albus fell back in his chair.  
“So, what are we gonna do at the weekend?” Scoprius asked excited. Albus was glad Scorpius was happy and it felt good that he was the reason - for once. He hadn’t seen him relaxed in a while. He smiled.  
“Whatever you’d like to do.”


	7. Best friends

Albus laid awake in bed. It was early morning, but too many thoughts kept him awake. Until that point, Albus had always forced every confusing thought about Scorpius out of his mind. He closed his eyes. He remembered the first time it felt different to be with Scorpius or rather without him:  
***  
It was shortly after their time travel disaster, three years ago. Summer holidays had never felt so long. His father had taken some time off, mainly because of bonding with him after the incident during his fourth year. He’d rather not think about that and the Delphi story. That summer, he had been a mess. He hated himself for being manipulated by Delphi, for being such a naïve child and especially for hurting Scorpius. The pictures of Scorpius being hurt by Delphi floated his mind regularly. Seeing him suffer under the Cruciatus Curse was the most awful thing Albus could think of. The worst: he was separated from him. That was nothing unusual during summer holidays so far, but he remembered how desperately he wanted to be with him.  
Instead they visited Fleur and Bill in their cottage at the sea. Teddy had been there, too, because he was part of their family even back then. It had been Teddy’s last summer before he started his work as Junior Auror in Harry’s office. He had finished the academy with outstanding marks and Harry had been so proud. James and Louis mainly hang out with Teddy. James hadn’t stopped talking about the honor and weight of responsibility of being Gryffindor’s Quidditch captain. Victoire had gotten a rare internship in the Department of International Magical Cooperation in the Ministry at that time and was barely home. Her sister Dominique wasn’t there at all, because she had been taken part in an exchange program with Beauxbaton in France. And Albus … well, he had distanced himself from his perfect family. All these huge achievements made him feel even more worthless. 

One evening during dinner, he received a letter from Scorpius. He was going insane because he didn’t write him in weeks and usually he’d have written him at least twice a week. He directly jumped up to catch the letter and ran out of the house, down to the sea. He ignored his father calling after him: “Albus! We’re having dinner as a family. Wait til we’re ready. Albus Sever…!”  
He ran out of the door and down the dunes and opened the letter. It was quiet long. First, he just wrote something about spending his holidays with his father in Italy but soon he got to the point…  
\- _Albus, it took me so long to write you, because I slowly start to realize what impact our actions could have had. It’s terrifying and I feel so stupid - stupid for being such a careless idiot. And I feel guilty for what happened to Craig. I want you to know that I don’t blame you for anything that happened. I need to know how you feel about all of that. I can’t believe it’s still three weeks til we see us again. I need you right now… more than ever. You’re my best friend and I fear losing you. – Scorpius _–__

____

Reading Scorpius’ letter was way too much to take for Albus. He felt the same. He desperately wished that the self-hatred and the guilt would vanish. But there was no magic that was strong enough to fulfill his wish. On one hand, the letter made him feel alone as never before, on the other hand it comforted him. To know that Scorpius felt the same and that they were still connected in a way no one else could understand, let him relax. He wished he could apparate and simply hug him.  
After a while, Teddy appeared next to him. “Hey Albus.”  
Albus quickly whipped away some tears and looked at the opposite side.  
“You’re not in the mood to talk, are you?”  
Albus shook his head. “Did dad send you?” His voice shaking.  
“No. Didn’t need to. I can see myself that something is bothering you.”  
Albus kept quiet. He always liked Teddy a lot. He was different than the others family members but still accepted – unlike him.  
“We don’t need to talk if you don’t want to… I just thought you could need accompany.”  
Albus couldn’t suppress a sob and suddenly he was crying. Teddy put an arm around his shoulder and pulled him into a hug. Albus clenched the letter and pressed his face against Teddy’s shoulder.  
“Everything is going to be fine. You’ll see.” Teddy said calming.  
It made Albus cry even worse. “I… I miss him.” He sobbed.  
Teddy needed some time to figure out who he meant. “Do you mean Scorpius?”  
Albus nodded still his head on Teddy’s shoulder.  
“You know… sometimes it’s a good thing to be separated to realize what you value about each other. You should write him. Get everything off your chest. It’s ok if you don’t want to talk to any of us, but you need to talk to someone. You don’t have to carry the weight of the world on your shoulders alone. Tell me about Scorpius. I’m really curious.”  
As Albus calmed down he talked to Teddy, but not about the time travel, Craig’s death or Delphi – he simply told him about Scorpius. Everything he could think of… And it helped him get through the holidays. 

As Albus thought about it Teddy probably got a hint that he was in love even back then and even if he wasn’t consciously aware about that himself at that time.  
It would take Albus some more time from that point to realize or rather to fully understand what his feelings had changed into. 

***

In the middle of fifth year they had been so close – also physically. Being close became as normal as breathing. And Albus wanted to be close to Scorpius. He used every chance to hug him or softly push and pull him whenever he teased him.  
One night, Scorpius had woken him. He had missed dinner. During that year Scorpius often miss dinner, because he was absorbed by O.W.Ls preparation. Albus would usually save him some food or drag him out of the Library into the Great Hall. But this time he missed dinner himself, probably because of detention. He couldn’t quiet remember.  
“Albus… pssstt… ALBUS!” Scorpius woke him by shaking him.  
Albus woke with Scorpius inches from his face.  
“Albus let’s get some leftovers in the kitchen… pleeeese I can’t sleep. I need some pancakes or anything else. I’d kill for pancakes right now…”  
Albus just woke and gowned by the flood of words.  
“I don’t have the invisible cloak anymore. I needed to give it back to James, remember?!” He responded sleepy.  
“Please.” Scorpius pulled on his arm.  
“I’m just trough with detention.” Albus mumbled into his pillow, tightly holding onto his bed.  
Scorpius let go. “Fine. I’ll go myself.” He threw a pullover on and was about to leave.  
“Hey! Wait. Idiot. Do you think I’ll let you leave alone?!” Albus got up. “… why are you wearing my pullover?!” Albus asked.  
“Oh sorry. I grabbed the first thing I saw. I thought you won’t mind.” Scorpius blushed.  
Albus needed to admit that he liked that a lot. “Never mind. Looks good on you.” 

They made their way down to the kitchen. Luckily no one caught them on their way down. As they entered, two students, a Hufflepuff boy and a Ravenclaw girl, sat at the table making out. They immediately jumped as they heard the door open.  
“Ahh… sorry. Don’t worry. We’re just getting something to eat.” Scorpius laughed, signalizing they weren’t in trouble. Albus gathered some leftovers and they ate a midnight snack together. They sat at opposite sides. Soon they were wrapped up in a conversation:  
“…and when James came home that summer with Teddy, dad almost killed him …oh Scorp, you need to taste that!” Albus held up a pancake with all sorts of sweets on it. Scorpius leaned over and took a bite.  
“Mmmhhh….awesome.” Scorpius managed to say with his mouth full.  
“Hey lovebirds!” The Ravenclaw girl said from the other side of the room. “Someone is coming. You should leave.” The couple disappeared into a corridor, where Albus figured that the Hufflepuff common room must be.  
Both boys jumped and ran down another corridor as they saw a shadow appearing. A cat padded around the corner.  
“Fuck! That’s Filch!” Scorpius froze.  
“I’m not going to waste my time with another detention!” Albus pulled Scorpius behind a statue which was partly covered by old curtains. There wasn’t much space.  
“Don’t move!” Albus whispered and pressed Scorpius close to his body.  
As they waited for Filch to pass, Albus couldn’t avoid thinking about what Melinda, the Ravenclaw girl had said. She had called them Lovebirds. Although she wanted to be kind and warn them, Albus felt attacked, but couldn’t really explain it to himself.  
That was the moment Albus first internalized WHY he wanted to be physically close to Scorpius. That was the first time he questioned his sexuality. – Beside, the worst point because O.W.Ls preparation should have been the only thing he was supposed to focus on. – However, he looked at Scorpius who was slightly taller, with a warning glance. “Don’t move!” He formed with his lips as a shadow was directly beside them. Albus closed his eyes to regulate his breath - not because they were about to be caught; he was freaking out because he liked being so close to Scorpius: pressed against him, feeling his breath on his face, seeing him wearing his pullover. He had been totally lost in his thoughts and without paying much attention to the reaction of his body, he got hard. Scorpius tensed and froze. Albus noticed that. Impulsively, he pushed Scorpius off himself violently. The revelation hit him as hard as it was possible: he was attracted to Scorpius – worse: he was in love.  
They stumbled out of their hideout and hit the ground right in front of Filch, who looked satisfied.  
“I knew someone was here. Ah Mr. Potter. Not getting enough from detention….?!” He laughed evil.  
Albus rolled his eyes.  
Their house teacher wasn’t happy to be woken in the middle of the night. After an endless speech about rules, they were allowed to go back to bed.  
“What did happen? He wouldn’t have found us, but you just…” Scorpius had asked as they went back.  
“… could we just go to bed. I don’t feel like talking right now…” Albus had cut him off. 

The next morning was worse:  
“Melinda told us, she saw you two on your date last night.” A Slytherin girl giggled and she got all the attention of the whole table.  
“We were not!” Albus shouted.  
It had been the wrong reaction.  
“Better you do it in the kitchen than in our dorm.” A boy said and everyone laughed.  
“We just missed dinner and got something to eat, cause we were hungry.” Scorpius said calm and continued eating. Albus couldn’t understand how he could stay that calm.  
Albus got up and bolted that morning. The rest of the day, he hardly talked to anyone – Scorpius hadn’t been an exception.  
In the evening Scorpius had confronted him about what happened:  
“So what?! Let them talk. They are always talking! Anyway, THIS isn’t as bad as the Voldemort’s child rumors about me.” Scorpius said angry.  
“It is for me!” Those words immediately cut Scorpius off. Albus knew that he had hurt him with those words.  
After their fight, they hadn’t talked for days. Of course, they didn’t fight forever, but from that time on, Albus kept a distance to his friend – a physical distance and started to date as many girls as possible to abstract himself from his thoughts and to stop the rumors.

***

Albus’ eyes shot open and he gasped for air. He had totally forgotten how it all turned out like that, but now he knew what he wanted – what he always wanted: As he reflected his feelings, he pretty soon came to the conclusion that his feelings towards Scorpius hadn’t changed since that time, even if it took him a while to bring these suppressed feelings back to the surface.  
In the morning, Albus almost fell asleep at breakfast, exhausted from self-reflecting the whole night. How was he supposed to survive that day?! He should concentrate on the mountain of work which had doubled after holidays. Plus, every single Professor stressed how important this time – right now - was for preparation. But all he could think about was Scorpius. They sat at the end of the Slytherin table, alone, as usual.  
“Saved us some pancakes!” Scorpius appeared next to him and proudly handed him a plate with two golden pancakes. He sat down next to him.  
Albus was brought back to reality. He rubbed his eyes.  
“Thanks. You can have them. I’m not really hungry.”  
Scorpius stared at him. “Ok… you never say no to pancakes.”  
Albus didn’t response.  
Scorpius rested his hand on his arm. “Albus?” He repeated for the third time.  
“What?” Albus responded gasping by the unexpected touch.  
“Are you all right?”  
Albus cleared his throat, running his hand through his hair. “Yeah sure.”  
Scorpius didn’t seem to buy it and frowned but let go of his arm and focused back on breakfast. While eating he read a chapter about transfiguration.  
Albus stared at him. A strand of blonde hair was partly falling over his eye, but Scorpius didn’t seem to be bothered by that. Albus didn’t even notice that he totally lost himself in watching him read. Scorpius turned towards Albus as he felt his glance on him. He immediately blushed by the intense look. Obviously, he didn’t know how to interpret this new expression on Albus’ face.  
“Ehhh… What is it?” He quietly asked.  
Albus blushed as well, he felt caught. “It’s just that you’re… well … what I mean… I like to see you reading. I’ve missed that.” He paused. “You know… you really look good when you’re concentrated… well you actually always look good…Just forget what I said.” Now he felt even more stupid than before.  
Scorpius mouth slightly fell open, not really knowing what to say. 

Suddenly a dozen owls came flying with lots of packages and letters. One owl landed in front of them, so Scorpius didn’t have to respond to what Albus just said. The package was addressed to both. They shortly looked at each other, then they quickly teared the paper off – excited what might be inside.  
Albus eyes grew big. “I can’t believe it. That’s … That’s the Marauders Map!” He held it up.  
Scorpius immediately pushed his hand back down. “Idiot, do you want McGonagall to see it five seconds after we got it?!”  
“I asked James about it for years, but he won’t give it to me.”  
“There’s a letter inside.” Scorpius took it out.  
“Read it aloud.” Albus said curious.  
“ _Dear Scorpius and Albus,_  
we know we shouldn’t probably interfere in your businesses, but we thought you deserve a little help for your first date _.”_  
Scorpius stopped reading and blushed hard. He looked at Albus, whose face was red as well.  
“I’m killing James.” He said quietly, partly laughing, partly meaning it dead serious. He looked down. “Continue.” He added.  
“ _We’re very proud and we want you to know that you can always count on us. Enclosed you’ll find the Marauders Map. You know how to use. We should add: use it wisely… but none of us did. And we brought you two tickets for a reading in London, so that you won’t be bothered all the students around in Hogsmead. We propose you take the One-Eyed Witch Passage to Hogsmead and a chimney to London _.__  
We love you.  
James and Teddy.” 

__

_____ _

“I – can’t – believe – it. These are tickets for a muggle reading in that book store I’ve been before Teddy’s Stag Night.” Scorpius waved the tickets euphorically.  
Now it was Albus who pulled him back on the bench.  
“Same applies for you! McGonagall is still sitting there!” He whispered into his friend’s ear.  
Albus suddenly felt something like electricity streaming through his body by being so close. Scorpius obviously felt the same because he immediately tensed up and became quiet. Albus moved some centimeters away. He was sure he couldn’t keep up the appearances til the weekend. The sexual tension between them ate him up from inside – consuming him.  
“Emmm… Scorp, could we skip the last lesson today?”  
Albus expected that Scorpius was going to shout something like “Skipping?? No way!” But instead he simply said. “Sure. Why?”  
Albus pulled on his sleeves nervously. “I don’t think I can wait til the weekend to talk about… all this between us. There is something I need to tell you. Something I kept to myself for too long.”  
He met Scorpius eyes scared of his answer. Scorpius looked surprised and maybe a bit scared, but didn’t hesitate to agree to his propose.


	8. Quidditch

The day passed incredibly slow. Albus felt sick. He feared the upcoming talk and he couldn’t just take it back or delay it, because he already told Scorp that he needed to confess something. Why did he say that? He was such an idiot. He wondered where the Gryffindor part in him was gone… it had to be somewhere, right? His view shifted out of the window to the Quidditch pitch where a team was training right now. He remembered that Scorpius, at the beginning of their fifth year, gained more confidence. He desperately wanted to become a Chaser for Slytherin. His memory went back to that point:

*** 

Scorpius was always easily excited. One thing Albus loved about him.  
“I have four weeks to practice, then the new captain will decide who he’ll pick for the team. Oh, and there will be a test game. It’s on 12th October. You’ll come, right?” I’ll make it, I know it. I mean I know it because I already was in the team last year… well in another reality but it was still me… kind of, you know?!” Scorpius couldn’t stop.  
“Scorp, calm down.” Albus laughed. “They can be glad to have you in their team and they will realize that as soon as they see you playing.” Albus smiled.  
It had felt so good to be with Scorpius again after these summer holidays. “Of course, I’ll come.”  
Scorpius had practiced whenever he had free time. Five other Slytheris volunteered as Chaser but only one would be taken. Scorpius and an older boy were the last ones standing. The decision was made during the test game.  
First the other guy played 20 minutes then it was Scorpius’ turn. It had been a rainy day. It was autumn and storms were nothing unusual. Albus sat alone some rows above a small cheering crowd. They came to support the other boy. Albus was almost unable to see what was happening in the clouds. Albus had probably been more nervous than Scorpius. A familiar feeling came up… a feeling that he hoped he wouldn’t feel so soon again. Fear. The fear of Scorpius getting hurt. The fear of losing him. Getting hurt during a Quidditch match happened regularly. His throat tightened. His heart was racing, and he was shaking. Panic rose within him. He felt his eyes burning. That was the first time he begged that Scorpius wouldn’t make it into the team. He knew that wasn’t right. It felt like betraying him and he knew that was selfish, but if Scorpius was really picked as Chaser he wouldn’t know how to survive the Quidditch season.  
Relived that Scorpius landed on the ground in one piece, Albus went down. Scorpius was grinning and totally soaked.  
“What do you think? Am I gonna make it?” Scorpius asked Albus as he waited for the Slytherin Captain to announce his decision.  
“Oh, Albus… you look really pale. Are you all right?” Scorpius asked worried.  
Albus only nodded.  
Scorpius now looked even more worried.  
“Soo…. Here we are. Congratulation Malfoy. You’re our new Chaser.” The Slytherin Captain shook his hand.  
Albus mouth fell open. ‘Oh no.’ He thought.  
As the others had left, he was pulled into a wet hug.  
“I can’t believe it! That’s awesome!” Scorpius shouted. “Aren’t you happy for me?” He asked, staring at Albus as he didn’t response.  
Albus forced himself to smile. “Of course, I’m happy for you!”  
“Doesn’t sound like it.” Scorpius said skeptically.  
“I do mean it… I just don’t feel well. Sorry.” Albus looked down.  
“Here.” Scorpius pulled out some chocolate. “Eat this.” Albus did as he was told. It revealed its effect pretty soon and Albus felt better.  
“Let’s get inside.” Scorpius smiled and put an arm around him, leading him into the castle. 

Albus remembered that when he first saw Scorpius in his green Quidditch uniform, he blushed hard. He looked so good.  
“How am I looking?!” Scorpius asked proud.  
Albus couldn’t remember a word. He didn’t want to know how stupid his expression must have looked.  
“Albus?!” Scorpius raised an eyebrow. “Can’t be that bad…”  
He totally misinterpreted Albus’ expression.  
“You’ll probably get a date with whoever you want after that match…” Albus didn’t know why he said that but it was too late to take it back.  
Scorpius’ face dropped, and he bit his lip. “Well… I don’t think so.” 

It was torture. During every match, Albus just wished it would end sooner than later. He even contemplated not to attend the matches anymore, but he knew that this was selfish. Mr. Malfoy came to watch whenever he could. He always sat beside him. Whenever a Blooder almost hit Scorpius Albus heart stopped and he forgot to inhale til he felt dizzy. Mr. Malfoy didn’t seem too relaxed in those moments as well, which calmed Albus at least a bit.  
Over half a year Scorpius would get away with some smaller bruises and scratches. 

“Today – is – the – match.” Scorpius had woken him with those words and Albus buried his face deeper into his pillow. It was the match everyone was waiting for. Gryffindor vs Slytherin. Scorpius became quiet good during the last seven months although Albus had a bad feeling in his stomach.  
“I don’t know if I’m gonna come.” Albus mumbled into his pillow.  
“Yeah you always say that.” Scorpius frowned. “Why can’t you just support me? It’s quiet a pressure. Everyone is expecting us to win!”  
Now Albus turned his head to look at him. “Sorry. Of course, I’m coming.” 

At breakfast, James appeared next to Scorpius. James was Beater for Gryffindor.  
“Morning.” James sang. “Ready to be smashed into pieces, Malfoy?” He grinned evil.  
Albus let his fork drop onto his plate.  
“Good luck trying, James.” Scorpius said as provocation.  
James raised an eyebrow not expecting that response. He smirked. “I’ll do my best.” Then he left.  
First Albus just sat there. Then he got up and ran after James out of the Great Hall. He ignored Scorpius calling after him.  
“James!” Albus shouted in rage.  
James stopped and turned around, surprised to find his younger brother running towards him. Albus pushed him against the wall. James was taller, so he had to look up. He knew James was stronger and he could push him back off easily but he seemed to be amused.  
“I swear if you hurt Scorpius I’ll find a way to hurt YOU!” Albus said in rage.  
“Albus calm down… that’s Quidditch. That’s how it works.” He laughed.  
“I mean it James!” He pushed him again, against the wall. Now James expression got serious. He took Albus arms and pushed him off. Albus tumbled backwards but was pushed around by James before he could react. Now he was pressed against the wall.  
“What do you want, Albus? I won’t lose against Slytherin on purpose because you don’t want me to hurt your boyfriend.” Albus wanted to say something. To shout at James. To hit him. But the words hurt him. Of course, James just wanted to be provocative, but he saw that he had gone too far. He let go. He knew Albus won’t fight him anymore.  
James eyes softened: “Al, listen… I can’t promise anything. You do know damn well how it works. Let us play. You just need to watch.”  
Suddenly Albus eyes filled with tears. He had never cried in front of his brother at least not since he was a kid.  
“But I don’t want to watch. I hate it!” Albus voice broke.  
James looked shocked. He knew he did something really wrong. Before he could make things right, Albus bolted, leaving James helpless behind.

And if that wasn’t enough, his father and uncle came to watch that match as well. Albus sat down on a bench in the schoolyard. He tried to calm down.  
“Albus? Aren’t you having classes?” A familiar voice asked from behind. It was his father.  
Albus quickly whipped away some tears.  
“Are you all right?” Harry asked as he sat down beside his son, now not sounding too angry anymore.  
“I hate Quidditch.” Was all he said.  
“Hmm… I know that. Aren’t you watching the match today?”  
“I’ll watch it… don’t have a choice.”  
“Do you want to watch it with me and uncle Ron?”  
Now Albus shot him a death glance. “Seriously? Cheering for James and Gryffindor, dad? Haven’t you still got it? I – am – SLYTHERIN!” He shook his head and got up.  
“I just thought it’d be more fun to watch it together. So you don’t have to sit on your own. Of course, you can cheer for Slytherin.” Harry quickly explained himself.  
“It is never fun. And I’m sitting with Mr. Malfoy – as always.” Albus added because he knew his father would hate to hear that. “Need to get back to classes.” Albus turned around and left.

Could that day get any worse? The answer was: YES!  
Albus and Draco sat together on the grandstand. His father and his uncle were sitting on the opposite site facing them. The match hadn’t begun yet.  
“Albus, are you all right?” Draco asked concerned.  
“I had a really bad day.” Albus admitted. He liked Draco. He felt like he could talk to him more easily than to his own father.  
“Here. Scorpius gave that to me. He somehow guessed you’d need that.” He gave him the chocolate, Scorpius usually carried with him for situations like these.  
Albus appreciatively accepted it. Harry looked like he was going to kill Draco. Albus ignored that and somehow it made him feel some amusement.  
“Wanna talk about it?” Draco asked.  
Albus hesitated. “You pretty sure remember how school is like when Gryffindor and Slytherin have an upcoming match.” He let some room for interpretation.  
“Hmmm… yeah I do.” Draco said thoughtful. “How is Scorpius dealing with it?”  
“Well there is a lot of pressure on him, but he is much better in dealing with such things than I am.” Albus admitted.  
First Draco said nothing. “I’m glad he had found such a good friend in you.”  
Albus looked up. It made him happy. Draco nodded at him.  
Albus couldn’t resist and shortly looked at his father who seemed to have totally forgotten why he was there. His head was almost purple, and his uncle Ron was talking to him, obviously calming him down.

Then the match began. It was as everyone expected it to be. Fast, full of energy and hard. First Gryffindor was much better. They had an advance it was almost impossible to catch up with.  
“Come on, Scorp!” Albus said rather to himself than to support the Slytherin Team.  
Draco’s expression didn’t change. He didn’t say anything.  
After a while, Scorpius got in charge and scored several points. He was their best Chaser.  
“And again, it’s Malfoy! Now Slytherin draw level to Gryffindor!” The voice sounded through the microphone.  
Now the whole Slytherin crowd got up. Albus jumped. “YES Scorp!” He cheered and even Draco got up and clapped. They looked at each other, happy it was going so well… Albus should have known that nothing ever goes well – not for them.  
“Potter, get Malfoy out of the way! He’s ruining it.” A Gryffindor Chaser shouted at James.  
In that moment James seemed torn apart. He looked at his brother and their eyes met. Albus could see he was fighting an inner conflict.  
“Please James.” Albus said unhearable, slightly shaking his head.  
“POTTER! What are you waiting for?!” Another Chaser shouted.  
In that moment, James look had changed. He was certain what to do. “Sorry.” He formed with his lips, addressing Albus.  
“NO! JAMES. PLEASE!” Albus now shouted as loud as he could, but of course the crowd around him was way louder.  
Draco heard it and turned towards him alarmed. Albus sat down on the bench again while all the other people remained standing and cheering. Everything slowed down around him. He knew too well that James was an outstanding Beater. If he aimed for someone he’d never miss, and he won’t ever hesitate. Draco turned towards Albus and talked to him but Albus couldn’t hear him. He knew something bad was about to happen. He focused on Scorpius, who was about to catch the Quaffel with both hands, letting go of his broom. In that moment his view shifted to James.  
“Now!” James screamed at the other Beater.  
He hit the Blooder in James direction. James never missed, and he aimed for Scorpius. He hit the Blooder as hard as he could. Scorpius’ arms were still in the air. He wasn’t that far away from James, but it would have hit him hard even if James had aimed from the other end of the pitch. The Blooder hit Scorpius’ side and he fell off his broom. Albus eyes filled with horror and tears. Draco immediately turned back to the match and saw Scorpius falling backwards. Now his face mirrored Albus expression. The crowd screamed. Some pressed a hand on their mouth, or pointed at Scorpius. He hit the ground. Not moving. He had only been some meters over the ground. Not enough time for anyone to react.  
Draco immediately got up. He stopped. “Albus, aren’t you coming?”  
Albus sat there paralyzed.  
Obviously, Draco shortly thought about continuing his way through the crowd alone, but went back.  
“Albus.” He repeated, putting his hands on his shoulders. Albus looked up. Tears rolling down his face. He was shaking.  
“He will be fine. But I really want to go down now. Are you coming?” Draco said seriously.  
Albus was like in trance, but got up. Draco had put an arm around him and pushed his way through the crowd, pulling Albus with him.  
Albus didn’t know how long it took them, or how they got there, but as they reached the entrance, he could see that Scorpius was carried off the grass on a barrow, still unconscious. His father and uncle came running from the other side. The one thing Albus didn’t need now. Draco let go of Albus and followed the medical team inside the building. Albus tried to catch up. Harry went over and now placed an arm around his shoulder.  
“Let’s follow them.” Harry said urgent and pulled Albus with him.  
Albus was surprised that his father obviously seemed to worry about Scorpius. But that alarmed Albus even more. To his own surprise he was glad that his father was there.  
“Don’t you want to see how the match turns out and congratulate James?” Albus asked.  
“Congratulate?” Harry asked unbelieving. “No. I will have a talk with him later.” Harry sounded angry.  
As they all reached the Hospital Wing, Madame Pomfrey was in rage. “YOU ALL – yes, all, Mr. Malfoy, will wait outside and let me do my work.” She slammed the door behind her.  
Draco sank to the ground, not able to keep up the appearance.  
Harry softly pushed Albus down on a chair and kneed down in front of him. “I’ll be right back.”  
Then he walked over to Draco and offered him a hand. “You know she is brilliant in what she’s doing.” Harry said calming. “He’ll be fine.” Draco got up without taking his hand. He cleared his throat. “Thanks. I’ll get some water.”  
Harry turned back to Albus and sat beside him. He put his arm back around his shoulder.  
“Isn’t that easy to watch a friend get hurt.” Harry said.

They sat there for an eternity. After a while McGonagall came flying. She talked to Draco, Harry and Ron.  
Meanwhile they heard cheering, not knowing which team had won. Later they heard students singing in the corridors.  
“Gryffindor, Gryffindor!”  
Suddenly James turned around the corner. Mud and some blood dripped from his face. He didn’t look like he had won. He was pale and horror mirrored in his eyes. He stopped as he saw Albus sitting there. He looked at Draco and McGonagall and quickly at his father.  
Harry stood up, dead serious. “James. Not now. This is not the right time to celebrate. And we are going to talk about that!”  
“And I want to see you in my office… later.” McGonagall added.  
James was rooted to the ground. He passed his father and went over to Albus. Albus looked at him. Right now he didn’t even want to hurt James or scream at him. He felt like he didn’t have any energy left. He just wanted to see Scorpius.  
James sat down beside him. “Albus I’m…”  
He looked up at Draco. “I’m sorry. I…”  
Then he buried his face in his hands, knowing exactly he had gone too far.  
“I don’t deserve to be Captain. I can’t tell why I did this… I didn’t intend to hit him like that.” James said scared of himself.  
Harry took a deep breath. “James, go and change. THIS is not the right time.” He repeated.  
But Albus was gald, gald to see him suffer – to see that James regretted it and most of all to see that James wasn’t perfect.  
Albus took James arm. James looked up, scared of Albus reaction and maybe expecting to be hit right in the face.  
“You’ve made a mistake. And I do know how the game works.” Albus simply said.  
James couldn’t believe it. He stared at Albus unbelieving then he pulled him into a tight hug. James was a mess and he was crying. Albus couldn’t remember if he had ever seen James cry. It had been years since they last hugged. And if they hugged it was because her mother forced them.  
Harry’s eyes filled with tears. He was touched and relieved that Albus had grown and that James at least knew that it was wrong what he had done.

After hours Madame Pomfrey opened the door. Everyone stood up immediately. She took a deep breath. “First of all, he will be fine.” Everyone was relieved. “But he has some serious injuries. Three broken rips, a broken cheek bone and some organs were damaged. It’ll take some time for him to recover. I gave him strong painkillers, but I fear he won’t be able to continue playing Quidditch.”  
“Can I see him?” Draco asked.  
“Sure. But he’s still sleeping and he probably will be for a while.” She explained. Draco followed her inside.  
James sank back into his chair. And Albus just stood there. And even if he should feel bad for Scorpius for never playing again, he was relieved. He was going to be fine and he won’t have to fear that he’ll get hurt again. It took him some time until he went inside as well. He feared seeing Scorpius hurt like that. He hesitated. Draco sat in front of the bed. He looked up as he saw Albus getting closer.  
He forced himself to smile a little. “Come on, sit down.” He got up.  
Albus gladly accepted the offer and sat down.  
Scorpius was sleeping. He was bandaged and patched up everywhere. His cheek was colored darkly blue. Albus swallowed.  
He didn’t know how long he sat there as his father and the other joint him. James had changed by now.  
“I’m no longer Captain. Because of my lack of judgement. McGonagall let me stay in the team but I’m not allowed to play for two weeks.” James explained to Albus. Harry rested his hand on James’ shoulder.  
“I’ll apologize to Scorpius.” He went on.  
Albus just nodded.  
“You should leave now. He needs to rest and here are too many people around.” Madame Pomfrey said straight.  
“No! Please, let me stay!” Albus begged.  
“Mr. Potter!” Madame Pomfrey started.  
“I think it will be a good thing if Albus stays here.” Harry interrupted her.  
“… If you’re allowing it.” Harry added as she shot him a death glance.  
“I agree.” Draco added. It didn’t happen that often that they shared an opinion.  
Albus looked up surprised, glad that he didn’t have to discuss.  
Madame Pomfrey and Minerva exchanged glances.  
“Fine. You can stay until he wakes.” Minerva said. “But then you’ll attend classes again and you’ll inform Mr. Malfoy about what he had missed in class.” She added strictly.

After a while James, Ron and Harry left.  
“If you need anything, write me.” Harry said. He was about to turn around.  
“Dad!” Albus said. “Thank you… for today.”  
Harry looked at him smiling. Then he left.

Albus had fallen asleep beside Scorpius. He was woken in the morning.  
“Mr. Potter, have you eaten lately?” Madame Pomfrey asked as she covered the beds that had been used after the match yesterday. Everyone else was allowed to leave back to their dorms. Scorpius was the only patient left.  
“I’m not hungry.”  
She took a deep breath. “I don’t want to have you as a patient as well.”  
Albus knew how she meant it. “You won’t.”  
“You know it’ll take some more time til he wakes. How about you go and change. Get something to eat.”  
“I’m fine. Thanks.”

Albus sat there the whole day. James came by after classes to bring him some food and some clothes. Then he left again. It was night. Albus had taken Scorpius hand and had fallen asleep on the uncomfortable chair, resting his head beside Scorpius’ chest. He woke as he felt someone running his hand through his messy hair. He slowly moved and sleepily looked up. Scorpius was staring at him.  
“Albus, hey, Albus.” He whispered.  
Albus sat up, still holding his hand without noticing.  
“You look awful.” Scorpius said shocked.  
Albus took a deep breath. Then he smiled. Relived that he was well.  
“Unlike you. You look awesome.” Albus said ironically.  
Scorpius moved and Albus quickly let go of his hand, hard blushing.  
“Oww…” Scorpius complained.  
“You made me worry. Your dad was a mess. Well… I guess I was, too.”  
At that time Albus had consciously physically distance himself from Scorpius to prevent more rumors. But he didn’t care right now. He climbed onto his bed and hugged him.  
Scorpius made a noise like he was in pain. “Sorry.” Albus was about to let go, but Scorpius pulled him back into the hug. He held him tight and they stayed like that for a while. Both enjoyed feeling each other’s closeness. Albus rested his head on Scorpius’ shoulder.  
“So, I only have to almost die, that you allow me to hug you?” Scorpius asked, still holding onto Albus. He sounded hurt and bitter.  
Albus swallowed. He felt bad. He wanted to stay like that forever. He sat up straight again, looking at Scorpius.  
“You know it’s not like that.”  
“Then how is it?”  
Albus hadn’t known an answer.  
“Just concentrate on getting well.”  
Then Albus explained what had happened.  
“And Scorp,… there is something else.” Albus looked down.  
“What? What is it?”  
“You won’t be able to play again.” Albus looked at him and somehow he got then impression, Scorpius expected him to say something else.  
He didn’t say anything for a while.  
“Well I guess I can be glad, that I’m alive, at least.”

The next day, Albus visited him together with James. Albus had told Scorpius all about what had happened in front of the Hospital Wing. James was nervous as hell.  
“Scorpius, I am so sorry. I know I won’t ever be able to make up for that. If there is anything I can do… anything…please don’t hesitate to ask.”  
“I forgive you.” Scorpius directly said.  
“I think Albus will buy you lots of presents.”  
“Huh… what do you mean?” James asked perplexed. And Albus blushed. He never explicitly told Scorpius the reason why he hated to see him playing.  
“He always was a mess on Gamedays. I always worried more about him not passing out than about the matches.” Scorpius laughed.  
Albus looked down.  
James smiled.  
“Thank you. And I mean it… tell me if you need anything.”  
***

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter they'll finally get together. ;)


	9. Happy together

After classes, Albus and Scorpius made their way down to the lake. An icy breeze blew into their faces. It felt like needles. They were wearing their green Slytherin scarfs and grey gloves. Scorpius loved seeing Albus in his green school uniform – it perfectly fit to his eyes and the dark messy hair. Albus couldn’t even feel the cold because he was nervous like hell.  
“Albus, where are we going?” Scorpius asked several steps behind him, as they didn’t seem to stop any time soon. Albus stopped. He looked up the stairs – Hogwarts was out of sight. He held his hand out at Scorpius.  
“It won’t take long til we’re there.”  
Scorpius swallowed and took his hand. Even if they wore gloves it was an overwhelming feeling to take Albus’ hand. Hand in hand they went along a hidden path through the Forbidden Forest. 

After a while they came to an abandoned little greenhouse. Plants were wildly covering the walls and the roof without pattern.  
“Wow, that’s beautiful.” Scorpius said stunning.  
Albus just smiled and pulled Scorpius through the damaged door. To his surprise it was much warmer inside. They sat down on a weathered bench.  
“How did you find it?” Scorpius asked to break the silence.  
“James… he told me about it. I just didn’t know where to search and he won’t tell me. But now that we have the Map it wasn’t that hard to figure out.” He smirked.  
They looked at each other. Again, silence filled the room. 

Albus took a deep breath. “Scorp, first of all, I wanted to apologize.” He paused. “I hate myself for how I treated you. I knew you needed me. I can’t make up for that. I can only promise you that I’ll be there whenever you need me from now on. I really don’t want that to sound as excuses, but I’d like to explain why I acted like… well like I did. Do you want to hear it?”  
Scorpius was listing and simply nodded.  
“When we were in our fifth year, I first realized that I probably feel different about you… about us. You know so much had happened that changed us. Fifth year was quiet confusing. I can’t tell if O.W.Ls preparation distracted me from analyzing my feelings or if YOU distracted me from O.W.Ls.”  
“You wanna say I’m responsible for your bad marks?” Scorpius raised an eyebrow.  
“No! Just let me continue!” Albus shook his head.  
“Sorry.” Scorpius apologized.  
“What I wanted to say is, that it took me really long to understand that what I felt for you was not friendship anymore. And when that happened it hit me quiet hard. I panicked. I wanted to be close to you, but I thought I needed to fight that feeling… mainly because I was sure you won’t feel that way and all I wanted at that time was being normal for once. I didn’t want to imagine all the conversations with my family. I didn’t want to explain myself why I’m in love with a boy…”  
“Wait what…” Scorpius interrupted him.  
Albus looked up. Now he just realized what he spilled out.  
“You’re in love? With me? … Since…”  
Albus’ eyes filled with tears. “Isn’t that what all this is about?” Albus looked hurt and awfully vulnerable. He spoke very quickly now: “That’s the thing I needed to tell you. I wanted to tell you for so long.” He abruptly paused. _“Scop, I love you… for a really long time now _.”__  
They stared at each other. Albus was shaking. He crossed his arms and held on himself tightly as if this would stop him from shaking or slow his heartbeat. He tried so hard to hold his tears back. He didn’t want that conversation to go like that. He felt like he needed to explain much more, so that Scorpius fully understood why it took him so long to say it aloud to him. Why he treated him like shit. Why he dated all those girls. Why he feared his own feelings. Why he reacted as he did after Scorpius’ coming out.  
Albus didn’t know how to interpret Scorpius expression. If he had to guess, he’d have said that he looked confused. That this was a huge misunderstanding. Obviously, he didn’t know what to answer. He just stared at him unbelievingly. A thousand thoughts collided in his head. He had totally messed it up. He had ruined their friendship. He had treated Scorpius too damn badly. Of course, he won’t forgive him, of course, he would never want to be with someone like him - with someone who put his own issues above everything else… He needed to focus. He needed to say something:  
“Scorp, please say something. If I didn’t get…” His voice broke.  
What if he totally misinterpreted everything? He would never get it right again. Now he couldn’t hold back his tears. He suppressed a sob. He pressed a hand on his eyes, still clenching his own chest. Shit! Shit!  
“Albus.” Scorpius suddenly said calm but something like concern was in his voice. Albus didn’t dare to look up or move. “Albus.” Scorpius repeated, now hesitatingly resting a hand on his arm.  
“I wasn’t expecting that. Lately, I couldn’t really follow your behavior. I didn’t understand you the way we always used to understand each other. I was so frightened that we’ve lost our connection. But Albus…”  
Albus lowered his hand, now facing Scorpius who was only sitting inches away from him.  
“Can’t you see that the same applies for me? _I … I love you, too. I probably always have. _I didn’t come out to you because I always thought if I did, you’d directly know that I was in love with you and I couldn’t risk that. I was pretty sure you were straight… well because of the never-ending dating topic.” Scorpius paused. “Albus, all I ever wanted was to be with you.”__  
Scorpius looked hurt and Albus couldn’t judge him for that. Albus reached out and pulled him into a hug. Scorpius immediately hugged him back.  
“I’m so, so sorry.” Albus said, his voice full of regret. “I just didn’t have the courage to tell you. But no matter how much time had passed, and no matter on how many dates with girls I went on, my feelings towards you didn’t change. Nothing could change them. You must believe me that it was never my intention to hurt you with my actions… I just thought I’d protect myself from … whatever. I can’t even tell from what. I’ve made so many mistakes and I really hope you can forgive me. Please, Scorpius.” Albus desperately held him tighter. He never had such a fear of losing him.  
“Albus, I love you too much to not forgive you.” Scorpius mumbled into Albus’ shoulder.  
Albus couldn’t believe it. He sat up, so that he could look at Scorpius. He softly whipped away a tear.  
“I promise I won’t hurt you anymore.” He said seriously. 

_____ _

He rested his hand on his chin. They looked at each other. An invisible power made them lean forward. Both closed their eyes. As their lips touched, Albus whole body reacted. He felt dizzy, his heart felt like it was beating out of his chest, he heard a swoosh in his ears. Scorpius’ lips were soft. Albus slowly opened his mouth and their tongues met. It felt like electricity running though his veins. That was almost too much too take, but what made him loose his mind, was Scorpius’ taste and his smell. He pulled him closer and Scorpius immediately reacted by resting his hands on Albus hip. He pressed his mouth against Albus’ and the kissed more intensely. Albus thought he could never stop, that he won’t ever get use to that feeling. He silently moaned into Scorpius’ mouth, totally lost in what he felt. Only by kissing him like that, he got hard. He slowed down a bit, softly biting Scorpius bottom lip. It made him moan aloud and he shortly winced. He slowly closed his mouth, kissing Albus softly like at the beginning. Scorpius needed to slow down because this didn’t leave him unaffected. Albus inhaled, now noticing that he needed to breath, but still on Scorpius’ now closed lips. As Scorpius exhaled Albus could taste him even more intensely. He didn’t know how long they sat there until Scorpius finally gathered the strength to pull away. 

They grinned at each other.  
“Albus, what are we?” Scorpius asked.  
“Do you want to be my boyfriend?” Albus asked.  
“Of course.” Scorpius blushed slightly.  
They talked about everything and Albus could get everything off his chest. The weight he carried for years fell from his shoulders. It was like he could breathe again, now that Scorpius knew all the things that had been unsaid between them and the explanations for his behavior.


	10. Future

Some days passed. Things between Albus and Scorpius felt different and new and exciting, but school life continued without asking for their feelings. At breakfast Scorpius received a letter:  
_Dear Scorpius,_  
_enclosed I send you the contract for your internship during your spring holidays. I really hope that you’ll take it. We have some interesting and exclusive new scripts you really shouldn’t miss to sneak into. If you decide to join us, please send me the signed contract back and please send me three book reviews on top. (A positive, a negative and your favorite) It should be current book reviews._  
Kind Regards  
Victor Crowfort __  
__Scorpius got really excited and immediately signed the contract and put in the three reviews. It wasn’t like he couldn’t chose from like ten. He told Albus about it. He was happy for him, but Scorpius knew, that he was dealing with his own issues: He had no idea what he was supposed to do after school. His marks were below average, and his father put more pressure on him since the beginning of the year.  
The next days, he received another letter:  
_Hi Scorp,_  
_just met Victor. He told me that you’re taking the internship and that he adores your reviews! He couldn’t stop talking about it. How about you stay with us during your spring holidays… just an offer. Victoire will be on a business trip in New York for a week. I’d love to have you here. Think about it._  
_How are things going between you and Albus? … Of course, I already know from James, but I really would like to hear it from you. Write me.  
Love Teddy ___

_____ _

____

______ _ _

Scorpius needed to read the letter twice and smiled brightly.  
Albus had his mouth full. “What is it?” He managed to ask, obviously noticing Scorpius strange behavior.  
“Teddy offered me to stay with him during the internship!” Scorpius said.  
“But you’re not contemplating to move in with him after Hogwarts, do you?”  
“What? No… “  
“Good. Because I really wanna move in with you after school.” Albus said by the way.  
Scorpius mouth fell open. Well, they had talked about that at the beginning of the year, but lots of things had changed between them since then.  
“Don’t you want that anymore?” Albus asked.  
“Of course, I want to move in with you… I just thought you might want to rethink that idea.”  
Albus laughed. “You’re more intelligent than any Ravenclaw but sometimes you can be such an idiot.”

 

After another week, Rose suddenly appeared at their table. That actually NEVER happened.  
“Wow, Scorpius. Seems like there is a tiny bit of Gryffindor in you.” She said waving with the Daily Prophet. “I probably wouldn’t have dared to publish that.”  
Scorpius looked at her questioning and then at Albus who looked even more confused.  
She placed the newspaper in front of him and opened a specific page. Scorpius couldn’t belief it. There was his review printed in huge letters.  
“I don’t get it. Isn’t it a good thing that they printed your review… I mean even before you start working there as intern?” Albus asked.  
Scorpius suddenly felt sick. “That wasn’t supposed to be printed.” He was really pale by now.  
“Yeah… I thought so.” Rose laughed but put a hand on his shoulder to show him his pity. “Good luck. You may better search for something else.  
“Can someone please tell me what the fuck is going on?!” Albus made a gesture at his cousin.  
“I should hand in a positive and a negative review and they printed the negative one… but the author is one of the most celebrated writers of our century. Everyone loves him and no one – I mean NO ONE – dares to question his work…”  
“Except for you.” Rose added. “But to be honest, it was well written and only because no one dares to write something comparable, doesn’t mean that it’s wrong. I might have had the same thought about that new book.” She smiled and left to her friends.  
Scorpius let his face drop down on the table. “That’s it. I can quit before I start working there.”  
“Why? You heard what Rose said. Just because no one says it aloud doesn’t mean it isn’t right.” Albus repeated.  
“Yeah… but he had so much influence that he’ll defiantly won’t let me publish ANYTHING anymore.” Scorpius sighed. 

To Scorpius surprise everything came differently: he received tones of letters from other publishers who offered him internships, or even real jobs. Some just wanted single reviews and they’d pay much money for that. He received books from authors, who wanted his opinion on them. Scorpius even got 50 points from their house teacher for his work.  
His father wrote him right away:  
_“Dear Scorpius,_  
_I’m very proud, that you published such a good work and that you get the internship. Of course, you can stay with your friend in London for that time. The whole ministry is discussing your article and even Granger likes it. Do you want to publish other reviews? Please send me some of your work. I’m curious what you’re working on. Mum would have been so proud and happy. Not only that you’re outstanding in analyzing and writing, also because you have good friends you can count on. I’m happy for you.  
Love Dad”_

____

____

Next letter was from Victor:  
_“Hello Scorpius,_  
_We’re so relieved that you already signed our contract. Great work. I’ll publish your other reviews soon. We look forward to your stay here in our office. It was the right decision to work with us. You’ll fit in here perfectly. Please send me new work whenever you can._  
_Kind Regards  
Victor Crowfort” ___

____

____

____

And of course, from Teddy:  
_“Hey Scorp,_  
_good one! Whole London talks about you. Victor is going insane by all the attention his publisher gets momentarily. Happy to hear that you decided to stay with me. _  
_Love Teddy” _____

_____ _

____

In opposite to Albus, Scorpius worked really hard. Beside the usual mountain of paperwork and the preparation for their final exams, he wrote book reviews for his internship. He decided that sleep wasn’t that important right now. He loved writing and at night it was silent enough to concentrate. It happened regularly that Scorpius started writing after Albus went to bed and suddenly noticed that it was four am in the morning.  
Albus on the other hand was either daydreaming or spending his time during detention because of daydreaming or forgotten paperwork. Albus thought it’d be much easier to find places where they could be alone. It was Hogwarts; it was supposed to have hidden places around any corner, but wherever they were going, someone else already seemed to know that this place was perfect for forbidden activities. He soon lost the focus on elementary things as school. He caught himself that he got careless in public. He touched Scorpius whenever he could. But light touches and kissing in abandoned classrooms under the invisible cloak weren’t enough anymore. 

Two weeks passed. McGonagall were giving back the paperwork.  
She handed Scorpius his work. “This was the best work, Mr. Malfoy. Well done. 50 Points for Slytherin.”  
Scorpius looked at it. There was written: – OUTSTANDING -. Scorpius was incredibly happy.  
As she finished Albus still didn’t get his work back. He was in panic.  
He raised his hand. “Emm… Professor. I didn’t get mine back.”  
She looked up over her glasses without moving her head. “Oh. Well. I’d like to talk to you after the lesson.”  
This was the longest lesson Albus ever had. He just wanted it to end. Scorpius wanted to take his hand but of course couldn’t because so many classmates were around. The lesson ended and now Albus wished the opposite. He wished he could sit on this chair forever.  
As everyone left he walked over to Minerva’s desk. She stood up. Albus was daunted.  
She handed over his missing work. There was written: FAIL – TROLL.  
“Mr. Potter, could you think of a reason I gave you such a mark?”  
Albus looked down. “Yes, Professor.”  
“I’m listening.” She said uncomprehending.  
“Because I copied that from my brother James.”  
“Right! And you thought I’d be that stupid to forget such a work - that I read just one year ago?”  
Albus kept quiet.  
“It is time that you learn what consequences mean. Minus 50 Points for Slytherin. I send a letter to your parents.”  
She handed over a book that was twice the size of the book they had to work with over the holidays.  
“You’re going to do the same work with that book. Two weeks.” She was in rage.  
“Mr. Potter.” She said depleted and sat down in her chair again. 

Albus stepped out the classroom he was totally exhausted and it was their first lesson. Scorpius waited in front of the door. He showed him his mark.  
“She found out it was James’ work.” He explained the consequences. “This is as worse as it could get.” Albus sighed.  
“I’ve read the book. I’ll help you – for real this time.” Scorpius smiled.  
The other students were back in their classes already, so Albus decided it would be safe to hug his boyfriend. He couldn’t resist, so he quickly pressed his lips on Scorpius’. Albus wanted to avoid that anyone found out about them at any cost, although he had to admit that he was getting way too careless about touching Scorpius in public. He just got used to being physically close to him so quickly and it became as normal as breathing.  
Suddenly Professor McGonagall came out of her classroom. The old wooden door cracked loudly. They quickly parted.  
She looked at the two. “Shouldn’t you be in class right now?” She raised an eyebrow, figuring out what she just saw.  
Both turned red. “Sorry, Professor.” Scorpius mumbled and they almost ran to their next classes. 

 

Teddy sat in his office as an owl came flying. A letter fell right down in front of him. He opened it.  
_“Dear Teddy,_  
_I’m slightly freaked out. McGonagall saw Albus and me making out after class. Albus messed up in Transfiguration (ask James about it) and his parents will be informed. What if McGonagall tells them about us, too?? Albus isn’t ready to tell his them. Please do anything!!_  
_Love Scorpius.” _  
Of course, Teddy was informed already. Harry was going mad in his office one room next to him. He received an angry letter from Minerva referring to Albus faked work. James told him before that he let Albus copy his work. So, he could combine what this was leading to. He decided to talk to his godfather and his wife together with James and Victory in the evening.__

____

__

____

Later that day Teddy and Victoire stood in front of the Potter’s door. Harry opened.  
“Oh Teddy, did I miss a meeting?” Harry asked confused.  
“We’re going to meet James but if you have a minute maybe we could talk?” Teddy smiled nervously.  
“Teddy your hair turned blonde. Why are you nervous?” Harry asked skeptically.  
Victoire sighed. “You should have worn a cap.”  
James came down. He was nervous as well.  
“What is going on here?” Harry asked his oldest son.  
“How about we go and sit down?” James proposed.  
Ginny was as surprised as Harry. They all sat down in the kitchen. Then silence filled the room.  
“Will someone please explain what is going on?” Harry asked impatient.  
“You remember Albus used the time traveler?” James began. “It’s not that bad. Remember that, dad.”  
“No jokes right now James!” Victoire hit him.  
“Sorry, well we know that Minerva wrote you that letter and I’m not quiet innocent that Albus got into trouble… To cut a long story short, he forgot to do that paperwork for McGonagall and he asked me for help. So, I gave him mine and he copied it…. Well, she found out.” James was a bit scared of his father’s reaction.  
Harry and Ginny shouted at James at the same time.  
Teddy tried to get Harry’s and Ginny’s attention by waving a hand. “Before you get mad (-of course it was already too late-) there was actually a good reason, he didn’t do any paperwork. You said you didn’t understand why he was acting like he did during holidays.” He paused. “We can explain why.”  
“Teddy what are trying to say?” Harry was in rage.  
“Look, could you calm down first?” Victoire asked. Harry didn’t understand anything.  
“Well, you know Scorpius stayed with us because he came out and his father didn’t accept it.”  
“What does this have to do with Albus?” Ginny asked confused.  
“It turned out Albus couldn’t handle Scorpius’ coming out.” James started and looked meaningful at Teddy to continue.  
Teddy cleared his throat. “It turned out Albus was ...well... he was in love with him and it took forever until they finally could be happy together. It was mostly James who made this possible. But Albus isn’t ready to tell you, so we thought we tell you and … you don’t freak out, right?” Teddy stopped by the look in Harry’s and Ginny’s faces.  
Both were shocked – not able to say a word. All three were expecting any reaction.  
James leaned over to Victoire and whispered “It was the right decision to tell them now.” Victoire put her hand to her forehead. “No jokes right now, James!”  
Still neither Harry nor Ginny were saying anything.  
“Dad?” James carefully asked.  
“Did you know it the whole time? What did you mean when you said it was mostly James who made it possible?” Harry asked.  
“Albus was awfully unhappy and he acted like a jerk. He treated Scorpius really badly. We figured out it was because he couldn’t handle his own feelings. James supported him the whole time. But if you get angry, especially YOU, Harry, Albus will probably fall back in old patterns.” Victoire answered.  
Harry got up and leaned against the window. Ginny cried. Victoire comfort her. Suddenly Harry hit the wall with his fist.  
“You should have told us right away!” The three of them looked surprised. They didn’t answer at first.  
“We just wanted them to be happy.” Victoire started.  
“You have no idea what consequences this relationship has!”  
“You raised us to be tolerant. Some of your closest friends are gay, dad.” James couldn’t believe what his father wanted to point out.  
“It’s something different if it is your own son!”  
“He’s my brother. There is no difference!” James replied angry.  
“And did you just think a second about the fact that he’s together with Draco’s son?! Do you know what that means for me?” Harry was in rage.  
Teddy was shocked. “Scorpius is not a bit like Draco. We get to know him pretty well. You can be happy that he’s your son’s boyfriend.” Considering Harry’s facial expression Teddy figured out Harry couldn’t find any sense in what he just said.  
“You’re just still naïve children. You have no idea what war was like and Draco wasn’t innocent. How do you imagine this to work? Draco and his son coming over to dinner and we have a nice little chat? What if the journalists find out?”  
Ginny got up. “I need to use the bathroom.” She sobbed and left the room.  
“After all you told us about Draco Malfoy, maybe you should see that as an opportunity to work things out between you two. It seems like it was supposed to be that your ways cross once again… And in the end, all this is about Albus and NOT you. You should at least try - for him. You can’t change who he loves.” Victoire said clear.  
Harry didn’t comment on what Victoire just said. “Does Draco know that Albus and his son are together?”  
“No, he doesn’t.” Teddy answered quietly.  
“Great!” Harry screamed.  
“It’ll probably be worse for him than for you.” James couldn’t hold that back. Victoire rolled her eyes. Harry looked like he was about to kill his son.  
Ginny entered the scene. “Would you please leave. I’d like to talk to my husband alone.” She said calm but clear.


	11. Future Part 2: Life after Hogwarts

****

**Six month after Albus and Scorpius graduated:**

“Scorp, get up! It’s already past eight.” Teddy called from the bathroom.  
Scorpius buried his head deeper into his pillow. How was he supposed to survive the day after such a weekend?!  
Teddy and Victoire were busy getting dressed. Victoire was already late for work.  
“We won’t wait for you.” Teddy said while brushing his teeth.  
Scorpius groaned but couldn’t bring himself to get up.  
“Go already!” Albus groaned as well and pushed his boyfriend halfhearted, signalizing him to get out of the bed.  
Teddy appeared in their bedroom door. Scorpius didn’t need to look at his face, to know that he was smirking while holding a cup of coffee in his hands. The smell got into Scorpius’ nose.  
“I need one, too.” He mumbled.  
“Come on, I can’t be late for work and you need to shower.” Teddy said softly and pulled the blanket down.  
“Be quiet!” Albus pressed the pillow onto his hears.  
Right now, Scorpius could kill him. “You have all day to recover your hangover.” He mumbled.  
He forced himself out of bed. He shuffled to the bathroom, where Vicci was busy with her hair styling. She wore glasses although she didn’t need any. She looked formal and totally different than usual. On the weekends and when she was partying she loved to wear wasted jeans and shirts. She preferred the color black. He undressed and stepped in the shower. Even the cold water in his face won’t wake him up.  
“My boss will kill me. We have a meeting at… fuck… in ten minutes!” She gasped.  
“Towel?” Scorpius asked sleepy and she threw the towel onto his face.  
“Sorry, Scorp.” She said still busy with her hair.  
Scorpius stepped out of the shower and went back to the room where Albus slept, yawning loudly. He looked around: It was a mess. Usually Scorpius was the tidiest and best organized student in Hogwarts, but he wasn’t in Hogwarts – not anymore. He needed to admit that categorizing his life as structured was no longer the case. Used cloth was speeded all over their bed and the floor, as if his trunk had exploded. He stared at it helpless. He defiantly won’t find any clean piece of cloth in here.  
“Albus, do you have a clean shirt?” He asked.  
“Mmmhhnnn….” That probably meant no.  
“Here.” Teddy handed him a pullover.  
Scorpius took it. “Is that yours? It won’t fit.” He said skeptically.  
“It’s Vicci’s. It’ll fit.”  
Scorpius blushed. “I can’t wear that to work…”  
“You can. You don’t have many options if you ask me. Hurry. Uncle Harry will kill me if I’m in the office after him.”  
Scorpius pulled the pullover over his head. To his surprise it looked good.  
“Awesome.” Teddy said surprised as well.  
“I won’t do the laundry tonight. I’ll have to work over time.” Victoire sighed as she sneaked into Albus’ and Scorpius’ room. Then she quickly kissed Teddy on his mouth. She took her keys and walked over to Scorpius.  
“Bye guys… Oh is that my pullover?” She asked surprised.  
“Ehh…” was all Scorpius could say.  
“Looks good on you.” She smiled and kissed him on his cheek. “See you tonight.” She apparated was gone.  
“Where is my coffee?” Scorpius asked.  
“No coffee for you. We’re already late.” Teddy said amused.  
“Who are you? The white rabbit from Alice? I know what time it is.” Scorpius said grimy.  
He went over to Albus. How could he have fallen asleep again by all the busy noise in that flat? He leaned down and softly kissed him on his mouth.  
“I love you.” He said.  
“Mhhh…ou, too.” Albus mumbled.  
Teddy put an arm around Scorpius and then apparated as well.

They stood in front of a call box. Teddy dialed a certain number. Hello Mr. Lupin, hello guest. A voice said, and they were allowed to enter the ministry of magic. It was the shortest was for Scorpius to get to a chimney which lead to his workplace.  
“I hate Mondays already. How can you be in such a good mood and why are you wide awake after that weekend?!” Scorpius asked.  
Teddy still had his arm around him and simply smiled without answering his question.  
“Oh, good morning Mr. Malfoy!” Teddy said and waved at him.  
Draco raised an eyebrow.  
“Morning dad.” Scorpius didn’t expect to meet his father.  
“Morning son.” He said formal. “Aren’t you supposed to be at work?”  
“I’m on my way… I’m just a bit late.” Scorpius smiled nervously and tried to put down Teddy’s arm.  
“How is life in a shared flat?” Draco asked in a good mood.  
“Don’t ask.” Scorpius said sighing and rolled his eyes.  
Teddy laughed.  
“I’m on my way to a meeting, but you need to tell me about your last weeks. Shall we meet for lunch?”  
Scorpius smiled. “Sure, dad.”

“TEDDY!” An angry voice screamed.  
Teddy froze.  
Harry appeared behind them.  
“Uncle Harry… I was just on my way…”  
“Is there one day you’ll be in time?”  
Harry shortly looked up at Draco, ignoring Scorpius. “Morning Malfoy.”  
“Morning Mr. Potter.” Scorpius said quietly. He was totally overburdened by the situation, because he knew it was never a good thing when he met Albus’ father or worse: his and Albus’ father met…  
“Morning.” Harry replied not even trying to fake a smile.  
Silence followed.  
Scorpius didn’t know why he shortly thought that Harry might ask him about Albus… he was still a naïve child sometimes.  
“Which room was the…” Harry thought out loud.  
“12b” Draco immediately said. “And you are Head of this department.” He said unbelievingly.  
“Watch it Malfoy.” He shot him a killing glance.  
Suddenly a loud gong echoed through the halls of the Ministry. 9 am.  
“Ohh… that late already. We should get going!!” Teddy gestured wildly, preventing a fight between the two men. He looked excusing at Scorpius.  
“Fuck. I need to go, too.” Scorpius was about to run to the next chimney, but Teddy held him back on his arm. He looked at him meaningful.  
“Haven’t you forgotten something?” He held up his bag.  
“Have a nice day.” He run his hand through Scorpius hair as you do with little kids. Scorpius hated that but took the bag.  
“There are two pills in your bag. They’ll get you over the day.” He said so that only Scorpius could hear it. “You can thank me later.” He whispered. Scorpius nodded and pulled his bag out of Teddy’s grip.  
“Bye.” He ran down the corridor and jumped into a free chimney.

“Sorry, … sorry for being late!” He entered his workplace.  
“Morning.” His colleagues didn’t seem to be bothered by him being late.  
“Good morning.” His boss said and handed him a cup of coffee.  
“Seems like the weekends with Teddy haven’t changed much.” He smirked. Victor was a friend of Teddy’s and spent a lot of time with him when they were younger. Now he was a successful publisher and barely had time to go out partying with him.  
“Sorry. I’ll be in time from now on.”  
“Don’t worry.” He went over to his desk and handed three books to Scorpius. “Ready for work?”  
Scorpius smiled brightly. “This is the best job in the world.” He quickly took the books and started reading. 

As Scorpius pushed the door open to their flat, he could barely keep his eyes open. His head was pounding.  
“Hello?”  
He was ready to crash on his bed and sleep til tomorrow.  
“Hello? Albus?” He repeated.  
Suddenly Albus sneaked around the corner. He smirked. He was only wearing boxers. He walked over to Scorpius and kissed him, putting both arms around him.  
“Finally. I’ve waited for you.” He kissed him more intensely and Scorpius knew exactly where this was leading.  
“Albus, stop. I’m really tired. I need to sleep. NOW.” Scorpius pulled away and went over into their room. It looked just the same as this morning. He fell on the soft bed, released to finally close his eyes.  
“Really, Scorp?!” Albus said pissed.  
“Do you have any idea how my day looked like?! I got up after four hours of sleep and uncountable Tequila shots.” Scorpius said.  
“Is that always going to be like that now?” Albus crossed his arms.  
“Well, at least I have a job. And if I wouldn’t work, you’d still have to live with your dad, remember?” Scorpius said.  
“I got it. No need to tell me that EVERY day. I’m on it. I’ll find a job… sooner or later. I just don’t quiet know what I wanna do.” Albus said frustrated.  
Scorpius looked up and pulled on Albus hand. “I know. Sorry, I didn’t mean it. I just had an exhausting day.”  
Albus climbed on the bed and laid down behind Scorpius, who had turned his back towards him. Albus put his arm around him.  
“I’m sorry, too. Sleep. I’ll just stay a little bit longer.” He said calm. “I’m just glad we’re finally together.”  
“Me, too.” Scorpius tangled his fingers with Albus’. 

After a while of silence, Scorpius decided to tell Albus about his morning:  
“Albus,…I met your dad today…”

****

***** Flashback***  
** **First weekend after graduating:**

Albus and Scorpius were sleeping in Teddy’s guestroom after celebrating their outstanding and rather not so outstanding end of Hogwarts. Teddy went to the door, as he heard a loud and aggressive knock. He was a bit scared what to expect. Victoire and James came over. He opened. It was Harry.  
They never saw Harry that mad. “I don’t want to hear anything from you – from none of you! I’m here to take Albus home.”  
He entered without hesitation. “Dad, can we please talk about that. I took him here. I’ll take responsibility. Look, he was really unhappy without Scorpius.”  
Harry ignored James.  
“Dad, wait!” He pulled on his arm, but Harry was determined to continue straight to the guest room.  
“Fine! We’ll come home, but please just wait here.” James hold his father back.  
“Harry, how about you have breakfast with us. We could talk and you could talk to Albus and Scorpius.” Victoire proposed diplomatically. She appeared at James’s side. Harry sure wasn’t leaving that easily now.  
“Please take a seat. I’ll make you a cup of coffee.” Teddy said calming, leading his godfather to the table.  
“I’m gonna wake them up, all right?” James said negotiating as well.  
Harry seemed to appreciate that they were cooperating. He nodded and said down at the table. 

James went into the guest room. He leaned down. “Albus. Albus, wake up.” He shook his shoulder.  
Albus woke up. “What are you doing here?” Albus asked confused and blushing hard, as he realized that he was naked under the cover.  
“Albus, I’m so sorry. Dad is here. He won’t leave without talking to you… the both of you.” James said seriously.  
Scorpius woke up as well. Albus pulled the blanket over his face.  
“Just come if you’re ready.” James looked meaningful at Scorpius who was still half asleep, signalizing him to force his boyfriend out of bed. Then he left.  
“Fuck! I can’t have that conversation now.” Albus held his head.  
“I guess we can’t run from your dad forever.” Scorpius hugged him. “We’ll do this together.” He added. 

Harry sat impatiently waiting at the table. Teddy gave him a cup of coffee. Victoire and James were just staring down at their own cups. The more time passed, the more impatient Harry got.  
“Dad, please let me say just one thing. I know you don’t want to hear this from me now, but please choose your words carefully. You have no idea how much your opinion means to Al and…”  
In that moment Albus and Scorpius came out the guest room. Albus felt sick. “Hi dad.” He sat down.  
“Hallo Mr. Potter.” Scorpius said. Harry nodded shortly.  
“Dad, I have to tell you something. The reason I wanted to stay here is… Scorpius. Please don’t be mad. I…told you before that HE is the most important person to me and that I don’t need anyone else. I love him and I want to be with him.”  
Harry obviously pulled himself together. James begged he wasn’t saying anything stupid.  
“Albus, I didn’t allow you to leave the house. You were supposed to search for a job. Your marks are awful, and this is the real life. You must work harder now and start taking things seriously. There is no second chance to graduate Hogwarts. Don’t you understand that? There is no time for THIS right now. You can try out whatever you want after you got your life together.”  
Albus got mad. “THIS isn’t just an experiment if you think that. It took me so long to admit it but I’m finally happy and I am on it. Now I have a motivation to find a job. We decided …”  
Suddenly there was another knock at the door. Teddy got up. They didn’t continue their conversation until Teddy got back. But he wasn’t alone.  
“Scorp, your dad is here. He wants to hear everything about your first week at work.” Teddy forced himself to smile and Draco entered.  
He looked surprised. “Oh, hello everyone. Potter.” He nodded at Harry.  
Scorpius got up. “Dad, what are you doing here?”  
“Professor McGonagall wrote me that you’re doing great. She exchanges letters with your boss... Mr. Crowfort was it, right?! I am very proud and I got you a present.” Draco smiled.  
“Dad, could you please sit down? I… we really need to tell you something and you won’t like it.” Scorpius said serious.  
James whispered to Teddy: “How do we always end up in these situations”  
Teddy hit him, signalizing him to be quiet.  
“Dad I know I told you that I do not have a boyfriend, but I do…It’s Albus.”  
Draco closed his eyes and sighted. “Who else would it be?! I should have known it.”  
“Are you mad, dad?” Scorpius asked a bit scared.  
“Are you happy?”  
“Yes, I really am.”  
Draco smiled. “Then it’s ok for me.” He turned to Harry. 

Harrys’ arms were crossed in front of his chest. He didn’t react.  
To break the silence Scorpius took Albus’ hand. “We actually wanted to tell the both of you that we’ve decided to move together and we’d like to move to London.”  
Draco took a deep breath. “That’s really much information for one day, son.”  
“How about a drink, Mr. Malfoy?” Teddy got up.  
Harry stood up. “This is not going to happen. Albus, how do you want to pay for a flat in London? I am not going to support you here. Go get your stuff. I’ll take you home right away.” He said loudly.  
“Harry, you should calm down. I know this is much to take but…” Draco started.  
“You’re not telling me to calm down Malfoy! Wasn’t it you who hit his son for being gay?”  
Draco got up his wand in his hand. There was a clear tension between them. “You’re not doing better right now.”  
“If you think I’m gonna tolerate you in my family you’re wrong!!!”  
“Dad, stop!” James shouted.  
Harry looked up. Albus was crying. Scorpius had his arm around him and Victoire was talking to him.  
Teddy stood beside Harry. “You really should work things out between you two. This is not going to work that way. Harry, you know I love you, but Albus is not going home with you. He stays with us. Your son is much more sensitive than you think, and your opinion means so much to him. You’ve no idea what damage you’re causing.” Teddy’s hair colored darkly red by now. He was in rage.  
Draco let down his wand. “How about we have a drink?” Draco proposed. “You know this is serious between them. We’ve no choice. We need to talk about that otherwise they’ll leave as soon as they turn eighteen. And I do not want to lose my son because of your stubbornness.”  
It was hard for Harry to keep calm. “Alright.”  
Draco went over to Scorpius and gave him a small package. “I am sorry. I didn’t do well today, but we’ll work things out. This is in our past and has nothing to do with the both of you.”  
Then both men left.  
*****End of Flashback*****


End file.
